


"My Warrior"

by TIMETOLIVE



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIMETOLIVE/pseuds/TIMETOLIVE
Summary: Lexa is an Austrailain Ninja Warrior, on the morning of her competition she catches her girlfriend Costia cheating. At the competition, she has a devistating fall, that should have ended her career.In brings, Clarke. In an abusive relationship with her boyfriend Finn. One night is all it takes for things to end more violently than they ever have.Fast forward a few years and both are living in the same city. When they meet again at American Ninja Warrior.Can these two manage to heal from the pain of the past, or will the past come back to haunt them.Let's find out.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins & Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 44
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1 "Fallen dreams"

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post and this story just popped into my head. It will be really bumpy to start out. There will be a time for heal and then we can let the fluff begin. 
> 
> I want to say thank you for my friend Lockie, who is awesome. I couldn't do it without you. Check out Hedalok their work, you definately won't be disappointed.

My Warrior

Chapter 1 "Fallen dreams"

Lexa's POV

"Lexa stop, look at me." Anya yells.

I turn to look at her and say, "What Anya?"

"Where is Costia? You look almost sick, you can't compete like this. You will hurt yourself. Tell me what's wrong." She says.

"Up next, we have Lexa 'The Commander' Woods."

"I don't have time for this, I have to go." I tell her and walk up the stairs.

"Let me tell you folks, we are in for a treat tonight. Many have seen her training videos, there just isn't much Lexa Woods can't do." I hear as I take my place on the platform.

I try to clear my mind, and as soon as the buzzer sounds I am off. Flying through, past the propeller bar, my swing is good on the room and I land solidly. I grab the bar for the double dipper and let myself fall, just as I am reaching for the second bar, my mind flashes to Costia in our bed at the hotel. "I will tell her tomorrow, babe and then we can fly home together to plan the perfect wedding."

I end up only able to grasp onto one side of the bar before my body is twisting. I hit the front of the platform with my right ankle, as my head hits the walls of the pool.

I wake up in a hospital room, Anya sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I look over to the foot of the bed and that's when I know, it's bad. I slam my fist against the table and Anya is up in a second. She pulls me in her arms and says, "It will be ok, lil sis. You will be fine."

I can't stop the tears from flowing as she gently rocks me and I fall back asleep. When I wake up again I see Anya standing by the door, while a doctor is looking at a tablet. Then he looks up and says, "Good morning Miss Woods, I am Dr. Wells Jaha. I am the head orthopedic surgeon at Grounder Memorial Hospital. That was quite a fall you took."

"What's the prognosis, doc?" I ask him.

"You have a mild concussion, a torn Achilles tendon, and a fractured ankle. We surgically repaired the bones in your ankle. It will take some time to recover." He says.

"How much is some time?" I ask him.

"Lexa, it will take you about six to eight months, just to be able to walk again." Dr Wells says.

"What about competing? How long will that take?" I ask him.

"I can't give you any guarantee that you will be able to. Your ankle suffered such a severe break, it's impossible to tell. I will tell you the truth here, your injury is not like anything that I have ever seen before and I have seen a lot." He says.

"Percentages doc, I need percentages." I tell him

"80% chance of walking, jogging lowers it to about 50%, and running is only about 15%. However, it will be more than a year of physical therapy. If you are able to run at that time, it will take at least another year to build up your strength again." He says.

"I will do it in half that time, just you watch." I tell him.

He smiles and says, "I hope you do, Lexa, I hope you do. I will come check on you later."

He walks out the room and Anya walks back over, "So you heard?" I ask her.

"I did. You will get through this, I've never seen anything keep you down for long." She says.

"You're not going to ask about Costia?" I ask.

"No, I know what she did. I went to your room. She was packing up. I told her if I ever see her again, I will rearrange her ugly face." Anya says.

I shake my head, knowing she isn't bluffing. "I need you to call Nyko. I will need his help and then call Echo. Echo is the best physical therapist we know. If anyone can whip me back into shape it's her. Soon as I am able we are hopping a flight to New York." I say.

"Done and done. Wells told me you would be here for at least a week. Next time though, when I tell you not to compete, you listen to your big sister, or we will have problems. You scared me." She says.

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson." I say.

Four months later

The road to recovery has been hard, yet it is starting to pay off some. Nyko cleared me for physical therapy with Echo today. I still have to use a cane and an ankle brace, but Echo says that I should lose the cane within a few weeks, so that is good.

I so want to run, running has always been my happy place. I can just clear my mind and feel the breeze on my face. It's hard learning to walk first, but I won't let anything stop me. I will compete again.

Anya comes in, gives me a hug and says, "You're already proving Dr Wells wrong. Walking without crutches in four months. We need to celebrate. Let's go."

"I'm not going clubbing with you Anya." I say.

"Like I would dare ask you to go have some fun. I know your training. I was thinking more along the lines of dinner." She says.

"Fine, but I want to come home early. I want to start in the morning with a nice walk down the beach, before I meet up with Echo." I say.

"Really, you mean a five mile walk to her office. Just don't push yourself too hard, too soon." She says.

"I won't, now let's go, or I will change my mind." I tell her.

One year later

"I am ready Echo. I can do this." I tell her.

"You're not quite there yet Lexa." Echo says.

"Echo, the competition starts in two weeks. I am stronger than I have ever been. I can do this, sign my paperwork. I have to do this." I say as I grow more and more impatient with her.

She shakes her head and says, "Lexa, you are stronger than you have ever been, but not as strong as you can be. I am not signing the paperwork for the Australian Ninja Warrior. Just wait a few more months, train some more and I will sign it all, just in time for the next American Ninja Warrior."

I grin and say, "Really, there will be some of the toughest competitors there. So many will be competing, so many that I have posters on the wall of the bedroom at my parents house. Ok, I will wait, as long as long as you can get me in."

"Lexa, you will blow them out of the water. You got this, as long as you stay focused. Now let's go check out Nyko's new course. A friend of his from college, had her husband design it. It is the hardest course I have ever seen. I want you to demolish it before December." Echo says.

"Definitely, worth the wait then." I say.

Truthfully, though I love competing for Australia, my dream has always been to compete in America. Since I was in middle school, I knew I would compete. I don't want to just compete though, I want t be the first woman to ever complete the mountain.

Two months and twelve days later

We are finally here. I can't stop bouncing, my nerves are all over the place. Most of my idols are competing tonight. "Lexa, calm down. You're going to be awesome. Wait here though, I have to go to the restroom. We will talk a bit before you start. We have plenty of time."

I wave her away and close my eyes for a moment. It is at this time, when a body crashes into me. I open my eyes just fast enough to catch her before she falls. Her sunglasses aren't so lucky as they go flying and someone steps on them. Moving my eyes up I first notice her golden hair, cut just above her shoulders, with pink tips.

I move my eyes up to hers as she groans. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Looking closer, I notice how sad they look, almost haunted. She freezes and her eyes go wide. "I am so sorry. I will just go now."

I slowly remove my hands, so as not to startle her more. She takes a step back and goes, backing up slowly. "Wait, are you ok?" I ask.

She stops, turns back and says, "I am fine. I have to go find my friend."

"Wait, my name's Lexa Woods. What's your name?" I ask her.

She looks unsure for a moment, but finally she says, "Clarke um Forester."

"Well Clarke, maybe we can get a drink after the competition?" I ask.

She lowers her gaze and is about to turn back around. I know that look, someone hurt her. "Wait, what would I have to do to get you to say yes to coffee? You could even bring your friend." I say.

I find myself not wanting to let her go. She looks back up at me and says, "Impress me."

I smile, but before I can say anything else, she is gone. I try to see her in the crowd, but she is nowhere to be found. I take a deep breath. "What's got that dopey smile on your face?" Anya asks.

"I think I just met my future wife." I tell her.

"Blondie? She didn't look too happy to be talking to you. What do you two have a date or something?" She asks.

I start walking towards the platforms, turn back to Anya and say, "Something like that. I just have to impress her. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Impress away, but stay focused on the prize." She says.

"Oh, I fully intend to." I tell her and step up to the platform just as they start to announce me.

"Coming all the way from Australian Ninja Warrior, we have 'The Commander', Lexa woods. Two years ago, she took a nasty fall. Many said that she would never compete again. Though, if you watch her training videos, she's stronger than ever. Let's see what Lexa has to offer us tonight."

I close my eyes, waiting for the buzzer. Then I am off, flying across the Archer Steps, grabbing the rope and hitting the platform. I wrap my body around the rolling log, halfway down my foot slips, but I am not done yet, legs swinging. I just make the platform.

I bounce up and down, shaking my arms and legs out as I take a deep breath. I speed through the razors edge, landing on my feet, but quickly drop to my knees, just to take a second. I stand up smiling, focusing once more, the ring toss taking no time at all.

I glance at the sky for a moment, taking another deep breath, bouncing on the trampoline, once, twice and grabbing onto the ring. Swinging back and front three times I make the transition to the bar. Testing the bar in front of me, while still holding onto the one behind me with my left hand I jump, grabbing the second bar cleanly. I swing back once and fly through the air, just barely sticking my landing on the platform.

With the bar hop done I take a moment to shake my arms out and grab a breath. I close my eyes for just a second, the warped wall, my favorite. I take a step back, and start my run, at the top I grab on with both hands. Never missing a beat I do a 180°, just hanging on with my left hand, I bring my right hand up to my lips and blow a kiss, hoping that my beautiful blonde sees it. I grab back with my right hand and finish off the wall with a backflip.

Making the jump onto the Salmon ladder, sticking my tongue out, I swing back and hop up each step, one, two, three. I've done it. No time to rest, jumping up the invisible wall, I shimmy my way across, dropping down on a trampoline and bouncing straight up, landing on my back on the platform.

I jump up and grab the rings, alternating my arms and legs I make my way up the invisible ladder. At the top I pull my legs onto the platform and swing myself all the way up. I scream loudly, and hit the buzzer, I made it.

Arms in the air, I rejoice with the crowd. The first woman to complete this course. Making my way down, I bypass the reporters, heading to the hallway behind me, but I don't make it. I get stopped by the cutest little kids I have ever seen. I bend down and talk to them, taking time to give each one the attention that they deserve, while I sign autographs for them.

When I am finished, I look and see my blonde beauty, looking around. I start walking slowly towards her until someone steps in front of me. "What do you want with my friend?" She asks.

I look at her and say, "For now, I just want to talk to her more, get to know her better."

"You can talk to her for a few minutes, if she agrees to get coffee with you, I will be joining. At least until I can determine your true intentions." She says.

"If she agrees to talk, my sister will also probably insist on joining, she's over there, waiting for me." I tell her.

She nods and I walk over to Clarke, noticing her friend talking to Anya. "Hello, Clarke." I say.

She looks at me shyly and says, "Maybe coffee is ok. If it's somewhere that I can get a burger. I haven't eaten all day."

I smile and say, "I can do that. If you want, you can pick the place and my sister and I can meet you both there."

Ok, so a burger is definitely not on my training diet, but to spend time with Clarke, I will happily deal with it. "In and out, around the corner, in one hour, if that's enough time for you to shower." She says.

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. We will be there in thirty minutes." I tell her.

She turns and leaves, her friend catching up with her. Anya falls into step with me as I head to the showers. "I don't know about this kid. I was talking to her friend, Raven. She tells me that she might not be ready for anything. Oh and if you hurt her she will blow you up." She says.

"Ok, a couple of things, one, I won't hurt her. Two' I know something happened to her, something bad. I will take my time with her, and you're going to call me crazy, but An, she's the one. I just know it." I say while smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 "The death of Clarke Griffin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a decision to leave her abusive boyfriend, but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter will be rough. There will be violence, domestic abuse. If this is something that is triggering to you, please don't read. Send me a message and I will give you the cliff notes.
> 
> This chapter was hard for me to write, but it sets up the first half of the story, so it is essential.
> 
> As always, you are awesome my friend, Lockie. Your help was so appreciated.

Chapter 2 "The death of Clarke Griffin"

I have my bags packed, I have just been waiting for Finn to get home. When I first started dating Finn in high school, things were good, really good. He was so sweet and caring. 

We were set to move into our first apartment together, straight from the dorms, at the end of our sophomore year. That was two years ago, which is when it all started to go downhill.

First were the late night study sessions with his friends. Some nights he wouldn't come home till the next day. He always had some excuse. 'I need to do well for both of our futures, babe,' but I knew he was cheating on me. 

After a few times of confronting him, I gave up. He would get angry, sometimes he would punch the wall or grab, throwing me into it. Nothing that would leave any marks for others to see. I stopped going out with my friends, he didn't like them much.

I even started missing brunch with my mom and dad. I thought that there was no way out. A few weeks ago made up my mind though. I was done, finished. I couldn't take it anymore. I called up my friend Raven, who I hadn't been spending as much time with lately. 

She was more than a friend. She was like my sister. We had been friends since the first grade. We went out to dinner that night and I finally confessed to her about Finn. Well, not all of it, just the cheating. We cried together and made plans for me to move in with her.

Unfortunately, Finn came home early that night. When I walked in the door there he was, in his crumpled clothes, nursing a whiskey. I noticed the bottle was over half gone and I closed my eyes. It was going to be a long night.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been home for hours waiting for you." He yells.

I lower my eyes, "I'm sorry, I went to dinner with Raven."

"You're supposed to let me know if you go out. I thought I told you to stay away from that dyke bitch." He yells as he throws his glass at my head.

I feel the deep cut across my temple, blood dripping into my eyes. He grabs his coat and says, "Clean this shit up. I will be out late."

I started picking the glass up, cutting my hand in the process, tears flowing down my face. It doesn't take long before I am finished and I hop in the shower. Hoping that the steam will clear my mind some.

I quickly dried off and got the first aid kit out from under the cabinet. I knew I needed stitches. That's one good thing about having a mom that is the chief of cardiac surgery at Arcadia memorial hospital, I know how to take care of most wounds.

Tears still flowing down my face, leaning over the counter, staring into the mirror, I begin stitching my head. It takes just a couple minutes and I am cleaning it and bandaging it up.

That was two weeks ago and I should have just left then. I don't know why I feel this need to confront him to let him know that our six year relationship is over. Maybe it has more to do with the memories of high school, when he was kind and oh so caring.

Raven should be here with her truck soon, I hope he gets here before then. He can just leave and go back out like he normally does. I hear the keys jangle in the door and stand up to wait.

He drops his keys in the bowl at the door, comes over, looks at me and asks, "What the hell is all this?"

I look at him and say, "I'm leaving Finn. You're never home and when you are you are angry. You hurt me and then leave. I am here to pick up the mess, while you go screw whoever you pick up at the bar. I can't do this anymore." 

I go to step around him and he swings his bag at me. He brings his fist up hitting me in the face. There is a knock at the door as I fly back hitting my head on the coffee table. Finn runs into the kitchen, as Raven breaks the door down. I told Finn when we moved in that the locks were shitty.

Raven is standing over me, brushing a hair out of my eyes, "It's going to be ok, Clarke. Murphy is calling an ambulance now. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad."

I look up and Finn is standing behind Raven with a knife. Before I can say anything, he stabs her, tossing her aside, knife still in her. He grabs my throat, squeezing harder as he is screaming, "You are mine, you will always be mine. If I can't have you, no one will."

The last thing I remember is Murphy flying into Finn, Emori behind him with a baseball bat.

I wake up to the blinding lights of a hospital room. Mom and dad are hovering over me. "Oh, thank god." My mom says.

My dad pulls a cup over to me and I start sipping out of the straw. "We were worried about you kiddo. That was some nap you took." Dad says.

"How long?" I ask.

"Two weeks." My mom says.

I start sifting through my mind, "Raven, oh god. He stabbed her. Where is she?"

"Raven is fine." Dad says.

I look over at dad and he won't look at me. "What aren't you telling me?" I ask.

Mom squeezes my hand and says, "The knife lodged in her spine, just above the L4 vertebrae, causing damage to her sciatic nerve. She lost all function in her right knee. She is doing fine though, adjusting to walking with a brace. She even improved upon the one the hospital gave her."

Tears start flowing down my face, "I am so, so sorry. I should have left sooner." I say.

"It's not your fault sweetie. Everything will be ok." Mom says.

"What about Finn? Did they catch him?"

Dad shakes his head and says, "No, he went back to the apartment and trashed it. Writing threats on the walls. He has been seen in the hospital security cameras. Don't worry, your mom has this floor locked down."

"What am I going to do dad?" I ask him. 

"I have been in contact with my friend Marcus, from when I was in the army. He now works for the FBI. They can't officially help you out, but Marcus pulled a few strings." Dad says.

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"We can't protect you, either of you. Marcus made you both new identities. You are now Clarke Forrester and Raven's new last name is Ramirez. It is all taken care of, you and Raven both died from complications from your injuries. In that envelope is everything you will need. Marcus and Raven are outside to make sure you both get to your new home safely. Then I am sorry you are on your own." Dad says.

"What if I don't want to leave you and mom?" I ask.

"Oh, kiddo, it's the last thing we want either. We hope it won't take long to find that son of a bitch, but if it does, remember we love you. We will always be with you both." He says.

A knock on the door startles me out of my thoughts. Marcus comes in and simply says, "I am sorry, but it is time to go."

Three months later

I miss my parents. Dad always knows how to make me laugh when I am down. Mom knows how to keep me focused when I am off track a bit. I haven't heard from Marcus or dad, so I know that they haven't found him yet.

Raven just finished physical therapy and tomorrow she starts a job as a mechanic at the garage down the street. She always wanted to be an engineer and work with my dad. Besides her getting hurt, that's what I hate the most about this situation. She lost out on her dreams because of me.

Dad set up nicely, a three bedroom on the beach. One room for my studio. Raven has the garage to work on her projects. I am thinking of selling some art online anonymously. I can't use my real name, or face and I am still not used to Forrester. I hope I never do. 

Truthfully, neither of us have to work. The house is paid for under my new name and dad left a million dollars in each of our new bank accounts. I knew mom and dad had money, but I never thought it was that much. Makes me wonder if we are using their retirement money.

Raven walks out of Dr. Nyko's office and says, "Last one. I am completely finished. Want to go celebrate?"

"I am so happy for you, Raven. I don't want to go out though. Can we pick something on the way home?" I ask.

"Sure thing, Clarke, but we are drinking tonight." She says.

I really don't want to, drinking seems to make my dreams worse, but Raven deserves to have some fun. "Sure, you can even invite Monty and Jasper over."

Monty and Jasper are the owners of the garage and Raven has become friends with them. "Ok, but they will probably bring their new girlfriends over, Harper and Maya."

One year later

I can't believe it's been over a year and they still haven't found Finn. I still miss my parents, so much, but I am enjoying my life here. I have been selling my art under the screen name 'Wanheda'. Raven thought it up, from a book she read. I still don't know what it means.

Raven is doing well at the garage. She brought in so many customers that the boys were able to propose to their girlfriends. That is why we are going out tonight. I really don't want to, but Raven begged me to. 

I haven't been out in years. Finn would have never allowed it. We walk into the doors and I take a look around. It's a small place, good just what I was hoping for. A nice quiet bar, or so that's what I thought.

It isn't long before the music changes, tables are shoved closer together and people are dancing in the middle of the bar. It's been a few hours now and I really want to go home, but Raven is dancing with the girl she has been talking to all night, Luna I think her name is.

I get up and almost make it to the bathroom, before someone grabs my wrists. Almost panicking, I turn around and see him. I once might have thought he was hot, but all I am thinking about now, is getting away. "Where are you going, baby. All I want to do is dance." He says, his speech slurring slightly.

I look down and say quietly, "Please, let me go, I have to go to the restroom."

"You do that sweetheart, I will be waiting." He says, while letting go of my wrist.

I rush away. I go to the sink, grasping onto it, like my life depended on it, as I close my eyes, tears falling down my cheeks. Raven comes into the bathroom and comes up to me. "Shh, Clarke. You're ok. Let's get you home."

Next thing I know, I am laying in my bed, not sure how I got there, light streaming through the window.

Three years later

Raven has been dying to go see American Ninja Warrior since I gifted her the tickets for her birthday last month. We walk in and I turn to her and say, "I have to go to the restroom, I will meet you at our seats."

"Ok, Clarke. Just hurry, I don't want you to miss anything." She says.

As I come out of the bathroom, I am not looking where I am going and slam into someone. She grabs onto my arms and I freeze for a second, look up and say, "I am sorry, I will go now."

For the first time in a long time, someone holding my arms doesn't scare me, they actually make me feel safe. She must notice something though, because she lowers her arms slowly. She looks at me with the most expressive beautiful green eyes. She backs up slowly, and I turn to leave, "Wait, are you okay?" She asks.

I stop and turn around and say, "I am fine, I just have to go find my friend."

She looks sad for a moment before asking, "Wait, I am Lexa Woods. What is your name?"

I look at her for a second, before saying, "My name is Clarke, um Forrester."

Fuck! I almost gave her my real name. It's been so many years since I did that. She looks at me and asks, "Well Clarke, maybe we could get a drink after the competition?"

I look down at the floor, as an image of Finn standing behind Raven pops into my head. I turn around about to leave, I don't know if I am ready for this, or if I ever will be. "Wait, would it take to get you to agree with coffee? You can even bring your friend."

I find myself not wanting to leave her, but before I know it I am saying, "Impress me."

Dammit, I said that out loud. I see the smile on her face and as I rush to leave, getting myself lost in the crowd. It isn't a minute before I am sitting down next to Raven. "What's got you smiling like that?" She asks.

I look out at the crowd and say, "Nothing, I just bumped into someone."

"What? And you're ok? Do we need to leave?" Raven asks, looking concerned.

I shake my head and say, "I am fine, Raven. I didn't even so much as flinch when she grabbed my arms to steady me. We even talked for a few minutes."

"Really, that's great. So what did you talk about?" Raven asks.

"She asked me out to coffee later, and even said I could bring my friend." I tell her.

Raven looks at me a moment and finally asks, "What did you tell her?"

I pull my head into my hands and mumble, "I told her to impress me."

"You mean she's a competitor? What's her name?" Raven asks.

I look up just as they are announcing her, "That's her about to compete now." I say.

"What? You have a date with Lexa Woods?" She screeches.

"I don't know, Raven. I'm not sure that I am ready." I say quietly.

"Clarke, I'm going to say this fast as the buzzer will go off. It's been over four years and you deserve happiness." Raven says and we focus on Lexa's run.

I've watched it before on the t.v. with Raven, but watching it live is a whole other experience. I heard the announcer say that Lexa is coming back from an injury that should have ended her career. I don't know why my heart is in my throat as she races through each obstacle like they are nothing.

She stops in front of the warped wall, like she is looking for something, or someone. Our eyes lock and she smiles, before she focuses on the wall. Then she is at the top, what the hell, did she just do a one eighty and blow a kiss, before backflipping over the top?

She stops, locks eyes with me and smiles before continuing. The rest of the course is a blur for me, I don't look up until the buzzer sounds. Raven is whooping, jumping up and down, "Clarke, Clarke, did you see that she blew you a kiss and then she finished the course. Clarke no woman has ever finished the course. I don't know about you but color me impressed."

"Ok, Raven, I get it. That was impressive. I just don't know if I am ready. I am not sure if I will ever be. Maybe, Finn broke me." I say quietly.

"Clarke, Finn hurt you, he hurt me, but neither of us are broken. So we will go out with Lexa. You will talk to her and test the waters. As your sister, I will issue the usual threats. If you decided later, to never see her again that's fine. If you do though, you can always take things slow." Raven says.

"Ok, fine." I say as we walk out.

"I am going to the restroom. I will see you in a bit." Raven says, while walking away.

I move to stand against a wall, just looking around some. There she is, standing to the side, talking to some little kids, signing autographs. I almost think that the way she talks to each one individually, like they are the most important thing in the world right now, impresses me more than her run.

As the last kid runs back to their parents grinning, she locks eyes with me and starts to come over. Raven comes up behind her and stops her first. What is she doing? They talk for a few minutes and Raven walks over to some girl Lexa pointed to. 

She finally makes her way over, and all I notice is her long legs as I stare at the floor. I snap my head up as she speaks, "Hello, Clarke."

I look into her eyes quickly before turning away, "Maybe coffee is ok, if it's somewhere that I can get a burger. I haven't eaten all day." I tell her.

I know burgers probably aren't on her training diet, but I want to know what she would say. She smiles and says, "I can do that. If you want you can pick the place and my sister and I can meet you both there." She says.

Finn never gave me a choice before. "In and out, around the corner, in one hour, if that's enough time for you to shower." I say.

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. We will be there in thirty minutes." She says.

I turn to leave, Raven following me. "What did you talk about?" I ask her.

"Well first I talked to Lexa, we didn't really say much. Then I talked to her sister, Anya, who is hot by the way. I might have told her that if her sister hurts you that I will blow her up." Raven says while speeding up.

I catch up to her and say, "Please tell me you didn't?" I ask her.

"I did, and I would do it too. Anyways, right now, I am thinking that won't be an issue. They both seem really nice and nothing like Finn. Just take it slow, like I said. Maybe a date or two and see how things are going after that." She says.

"I think I will. I didn't tell you this, but when she grabbed me earlier, I wasn't scared, like when someone usually grabs me. It was weird. I felt safe." I tell her.

"Good, maybe this will be a good thing." Raven says.

I am smiling the whole way to the restaurant. We are early, so I will just sit here with my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 "Taking a chance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a few things about our two ladies.

Chapter 3 "Taking a chance"

Clarke's POV

Raven and I are walking to the in-and-out, while my mind is going back and forth ninety miles a minute. Do I really want to do this? It's not the fact that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It just seems like there is something different about her.

Finn was like that too at first. I don't know what changed, but something did. I don't know if I can do this. "Raven, I think we should just go home." I say.

"What? Why?" She asks.

"I can't do this. It's a waste of time." I say.

"You can't? Or Won't? What's stopping you? It's just a burger." She asks.

"It's not just a burger. It's a waste of time. No one wants to go on a date with someone that is broken, Raven. He broke me, there isn't anything that can fix it." I say.

Raven pulls me in her arms and says, "You're not broken, Clarke. You're still hurting and that's ok. This is just a burger, getting to know someone that could be a friend. That's all it has to be."

"Ok, just a burger. I already said we would meet and leaving now would be rude. One burger, I'm not ready for anything else." I say.

"One burger, for now. If things go well, then maybe something more later. Set your own pace." She says.

I pull away, as we walk in, taking a table for four. I am looking at the floor when Lexa and Anya walk in. Raven has to tap the table to get my attention. We order our food. As Lexa and I sit down across from each other, Raven and Anya take a seat a few tables over.

Just great, not sure I am ready to be alone with Lexa. They call our number and Lexa stands up, "I will get it." She says, as she leaves the table.

I shoot daggers at Raven, but she ignores me. Lexa sits back down with our food and we start eating our fries first. I guess I will go first, "So, why did you want to compete on Ninja Warrior?" I ask.

Lexa smiles, and her eyes shine, damn she has such beautiful eyes. "When I was younger, I played soccer. I received a scholarship for it. Some of my team went to a bar one night and there she was. Jessie Graff, the first woman to compete in the competition, and I thought 'I can do that'. It wasn't quite as easy as I thought, but I loved it right away." She says.

"So what do you do, Clarke?" She asks.

She takes a bite of her burger and actually moans. It's so cute that I have to laugh. She looks at me, finishes swallowing and says, "Sorry, I haven't had a burger in almost two years."

"I guess it's not on your diet?" I ask.

"No, I usually eat lean meat and no carbs." She says.

"I'm sorry, you asked a question. I am an artist. I paint, mainly landscapes these days. Though I used to do portraits." I tell her.

"Maybe one day I can see your work?" She asks.

I smile and say, "I sell some of my paintings online. I will give you the site before we leave. So, the announcer said you are from Australia? I've never been."

She frowns and says, "I am from there. It has amazing scenery, but I haven't been back since my accident. My parents keep asking me to visit, but I am not sure when I will."

I know there is a story there, but I don't think I should ask, "You should visit them. I would visit mine if I could." I say.

"I might take some time from training, during the holidays next month. It all depends on my trainer really. There are some bad memories there that I had been trying to forget, but nothing to do with my parents. If I may ask, why can't you visit your parents?" She asks.

Why did I even mention that? "Something happened and I had to leave. Maybe one day I will be able to go back. My dad especially, has always been my rock and I miss him terribly." I say.

She reaches over and squeezes my hand briefly, before moving hers back. "Maybe things will work out to where you can see them again soon." She says.

A single tear pools in my eyes, but I refuse to let it fall. Instead, I ask her, "What happened with your accident?"

She takes a deep breath and says, "I was distracted, the morning of my competition, I walked into my hotel room to find my girlfriend cheating on me. I should never have competed that day, but I did. When Dr. Jaha told me that I might never compete again, I insisted that I would."

"I am sorry about your girlfriend, no one deserves to be cheated on. So is that why you moved here?" I ask her.

She smiles and says, "I went to college in the states, NYU. The team doctor, Dr. Nyko moved here, along with his daughter, who was on the soccer team. She became a trainer. I knew that if anyone could help me, they could." 

I look at her, I am sure the shock is written on my face, "Dr. Jaha moved to Australia, right after medical school, he is about five years older than me. His dad and my mom were friends, they went to medical school together. I've met Echo and Dr. Nyko a few times. They helped Raven after her accident."

I don't know why I told her all that, but she is just easy to talk to. She seems to be thinking, before she asks, "What happened?"

I close my eyes and decide to take a chance, but only a small one. I open my eyes and say, "It's hard to talk about, only Raven a few people know about it and I can't say much. Truth is that it is a period of my life that I have never talked about. Raven is the only one that knows about it and that's because she lived through the ending with me."

She reaches over the table and squeezes my and gently, not letting go this time. "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about, not ever." She says.

A few tears finally fall down my cheeks, "I am not ready to talk much about it, but let's just say that the last relationship I was in was rough." I tell her.

She gently takes her other hand and wipes my tears away, "I am sorry. If I may ask, how long ago did it happen?" She asks.

I can tell that she asks not out of pity, but because she cares. I don't know how I know that I just do. "A little over four years ago." I tell her.

"Tell me about your childhood." She says..

I can tell that she is trying to change the subject, sensing that I am not able to talk about it much longer. "My mom is a trauma surgeon, she worked a lot my whole life. Yet she tried to make time to spend with me when she could. Dad, he is an engineer. He used to work for the military, but when mom had me, he went into business for himself. He wanted to be there for me. He still traveled some, building training courses for the military." I tell her.

"A trauma surgeon and an engineer. How did you get into art?" She asks.

"I don't remember when I first started drawing, it was really young. When I was four I drew my family at the beach, with the sunsetting. Only thing is I drew it on the wall behind the couch, in the living room." I say.

"Did your mom and dad get mad?" She asks.

I have to laugh at that, as the memory comes back. "Mom wasn't so happy about it, but dad he went and bought a frame for it, saying one day it was going to be worth money. The next day he started building my treehouse in the backyard. He said every artist needs their own studio."

"Your dad sounds great." She says.

"My dad is definitely one of a kind. "What about you? How was your childhood. Were you always into sports." I ask her.

"My mom teaches world history at a secondary school. My dad owns a pharmaceutical tech company. They specialize in prosthetics, braces, and walking aids. His company probably manufactured Raven's brace." She says.

It really is a small world, there aren't too many companies that make Raven's brace. I smile and say, "I wouldn't tell Raven that. She went on for months about it. She said it sucks. She might have made a few improvements on it."

"Sounds like someone that my father would love to have working for him." She says.

That makes me sad, because that sounds like a job Raven would have loved, if my life hadn't screwed hers up. "Raven would have loved that, I think, if she had finished school."

"I don't think my father would mind, if she wanted, he could probably help her finish school." She says.

"It's not about money. Money, my parents were paying for her school. They gave us plenty of money to do almost anything that we wanted. School though is out of the question, for either of us." I tell her.

I can tell she wants to ask more about it, but I am glad she doesn't. It's not really something I want to get into. We talk for a while longer. As I look down at my dad's watch, I notice the time. They will be closing soon. 

I can't believe we have been talking for over three hours. "We should head home, we have an hour drive and Raven has to work early in the morning." I tell her.

She removes her hand from mine and I already miss the warmth. I didn't even realize that she was still holding it. She grabs our trash and throws it away. "We can walk you both to your car, if you want." She asks.

"I would like that, it's kind of late and there and the parking lot is more than likely deserted." I tell her as we walk out the door, Raven and Anya walking a bit behind us.

We get to the parking lot and there are two cars left mine and it looks like Lexa's. "Well it looks like I won't have too far to walk to my car." She says smiling.

"I guess not." I say.

I start playing with my watch, for some reason I don't really want the night to end. She grabs my hand, kisses my fingers, and says, "I really enjoyed talking to you tonight. I would really like to do it again. Can I give you my phone number and you can decide if we talk again?" She asks.

I don't even say anything as I take out my phone and hand it to her my emotions are a little all over the place, but this time it's different. It only takes her a moment and she is handing it back. 

Lexa and Anya wait till we are both in my car before they get in there, not driving out until we do. It reminds me of something my dad would do. Didn't matter who it was, employee, friend or stranger, he waited to leave until everyone else's cars started. He was like that. He used to say that he didn't want to read in the paper that someone died and he could have prevented it.

"Are you ok over there, Clarke?" Raven asks.

"I'm ok, I think. Tonight was just a lot." I tell her.

"How so? Clearly you enjoyed talking to her. What did you talk about for over three hours?" Raven asks.

I tap my fingers on the steering wheel for a minute, before responding, "She was just so easy to talk to. It wasn't even half as easy to talk to Finn, not even in the beginning. I might have screwed up though."

"It didn't seem like it to me. She obviously wants to see you again. She gave you her phone number. The ball is in your court, but if you ask me, I say take a chance. She seems totally different from Finn. Just go slow, it will be ok." Raven says while looking out the window.

I bite my lip and say, "I might have said too much. I didn't give names or go into detail, but she knows that it was rough. She knows that we were both hurt."

There is silence for about five minutes, before Raven speaks, "Maybe that's a good thing. Even the guys don't know about our past. True, Jasper would probably let it slip, but I don't think neither Anya or Lexa would talk about it with anyone. Clarke, you are just existing. I think that Lexa might be the one to make you happy. I've never seen you like this before. You should go for it." 

"I will think about it. You know Finn never asked me what I want, not even in the beginning. I didn't see it then, but it was always about what he wanted." I say.

Raven reaches over and squeezes my hand, and says, "I am guessing Lexa did. Take a chance, I think she will be worth it. If you don't then Finn wins. Just see where things go, you deserve this."

Raven reaches over and turns the radio on. Before I know it, the tears are streaming down my face. Raven reaches over to turn the station, but I stop her. Dad always played this song when I was upset. He would say that it was his favourite (he said that about many songs). He said it was a healing song.

As 'Have you ever seen the rain' ends, I realize just how much that my dad was right about. "I think I am ready, Raven." I say.

She smiles and says, "Good, because like I said, you deserve this."

We make the rest of the drive in silence, listening to all the songs my dad used to sing to me. When we walk in the door, I don't say anything. I just head to the bathroom and cut on the shower. As the water runs down my body, steam fills the air and tears flow down my face; I cleanse the pain of the past, ready for what the future brings me.

I finally shut the water off and dry off my body. Heading into my room, I pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and lay down under my covers. I reach over for my phone. Before I can second guess myself, I send a message.

Clarke to Lexa: I just wanted to let you know that tonight was nice and that Raven and I made it home.

Lexa to Clarke: Thank you for letting me know and thank you for tonight. It was an even better night than I imagined. 

Clarke to Lexa: It is late. I am going to sleep now. I would love to talk to you again though.

Lexa to Clarke: I would love to talk again. You can call me or text me anytime. For tonight, rest and have sweet dreams.

I lay my phone back on the nightstand, close my eyes and smile. It isn't long before sleep finds me.

Anya's POV

What Clarke didn't know is that at the same moment Raven cut on her radio, Anya plugged in Lexa's phone and started the first play list. "What is this, you don't listen to this stuff. You only ever did with dad."

"I like listening to it. You know the guy that built my training course?" Lexa says.

"Yeah, he was nice. I liked him, what was his name again?" I ask her.

"He was, his name was Jake. He was always listening to this playlist. He said it reminded him of his daughter. He downloaded it for me and I've been listening since then. It brings me peace when I am running." Lexa says.

"Oh, ok. So how did things go with Clarke?" I ask her.

Something had been nagging at the back of my mind all night. I couldn't quite figure it out though. "It went well. She talked a lot about her art and some about her childhood." Lexa says.

"Did she talk about anything else?" I ask.

I am still trying to figure out what has been on my mind all night. "She mentioned a bit about a rough relationship, and that was how Raven hurt her leg, but that is all I will say. It's her story. Just please don't say anything if I have the chance to see her again. I don't think she is ready to talk much about it." Lexa says.

"I won't, please take things slow and don't get upset if she isn't ready for anything." I tell her.

"I will, Clarke is worth waiting for, however long it takes." Lexa says.

I know at that moment she is in very deep already, more deep than I have ever seen her. The song ends 'Have you ever seen the rain' and it is silent the rest of the ride.

As we are pulling in the drive, it all clicks. I remember it all being on the news. I don't say anything to Lexa as we walk into the house. I want to make sure first. There is a ding on Lexa's phone and she breaks into a huge smile, before saying, "Night Anya." 

She is already in her room, with the door closed before I can respond. I hear a few more dings of her phone before it is quiet again. I head to my laptop and open it up. With a few words typed in, I start reading. It was worse than I remembered.

I am about to go talk to Lexa about it, but I stop myself. None of this will help Lexa until I know the full truth, not just what was in the news. I close my eyes and think for a moment.

I can't call Clarke, as Lexa said, she isn't ready to talk about it. I still have to know, so I pull out my phone and pull up Raven's number.

Anya to Raven: We need to talk. I know.

It isn't more than a second later that my phone dings.

Raven to Anya: What do you know?

Anya to Raven: Does Finn Collins ring a bell?

Raven to Anya: Fine, but not now. We can meet when Clarke sees Lexa again.

Anya to Raven: How do you know that they will see each other again?

Raven to Anya: I am a genius, that's how.

Anya to Raven: and so modest too. Fine, I will wait.

Raven to Anya: just don't tell Lexa

Anya to Raven: doesn't she need to know?

Raven to Anya: she does, but Clarke should be the one to tell her

Anya to Raven: you're right, it should be Clarke. I won't tell Lexa, for now. Night

Raven to Anya: of course I am right. And thanks. Night

I place my phone on my desk and close out my computer before heading to my bed, just hoping that all works out for both of them. Though my sleep is played by my worries all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit to write. I wanted to say so much, but I knew Clarke wouldn't be ready. So I had to rewrite it several times. 
> 
> Check out my friend's work, it is awesome. Hedalok is the name, you won't be disappointed.
> 
> As always, I hope ypu enjoy. There is way more to come.


	4. Chapter 4 "Commander Squishy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have their first date. Raven tells her side of what happened.

Chapter 4 "Commander Squishy"

Lexa's POV

I couldn't be happier, Clarke and I have been texting for a few weeks now and finally after the second time that I asked her, she agreed to a date. I am not sure that I want to know all of her past. What I do know is that she was hurt badly. 

As to the extent of that, I know knowing will just break my heart. It makes me so angry that someone could do anything to ever hurt this amazing soul. However, I want to know everything about her.

I can tell Anya isn't too thrilled about Clarke, she keeps telling me to go slow and I know that I have to. Though I know in my heart that she is the one, from the first moment that I looked into her eyes. I can wait, it takes as long as it takes.

I have what I believe is the perfect date planned, now I just have to worry about the clothes. Black jeans, check, there the pale green button shirt that Anya said brings out my eyes, when I tried it on at the store. I know the perfect pair, Nike gifted me a pair of Maklemore Air Jordans, for making the finals, last week. They match my shirt perfectly.

After dressing, I go to the kitchen and get the flowers that I bought for Clarke a few hours ago. I spent almost four hours talking to the owner of the flower shop, Luna. 

I wanted to find the perfect ones and that meant that I had to know what each flower and color meant. I really hope she likes the bouquet of orange orchids that I got her. They truly show the beauty and strength that I see in her, as well as the hope that I have for us in the future. 

I grab the keys to my Jeep Rubicon, and Anya comes out of her room. "Are you sure about this, Lex. It might not be good to take someone on the first date to a homeless shelter." Anya says.

"She wanted to go today and I can't cancel. The kids were so looking forward to it." I tell her.

"I know, and don't worry, I will set up for later. Everything will be just how you wanted it." She tells me.

I give her a quick hug and say, "Thanks, An. I better go or I will be late."

I walk out the door to the Jeep and head to Clarke's house. I can't believe she lives no more than fifteen minutes, on the same beach that we do. As I pull up in front of her house, I take one more look in the mirror and say, "You can do this. This is something she will enjoy."

I hop out, head to the door and knock two times. Raven opens the door with a shit eating grin, looks down at my orchids and says, "Hey commander, are those for me. You really shouldn't have."

I pull the flowers back and she steps out of the way, as I walk in. "The flowers are for Clarke. How are you, Raven?" I ask her.

Raven shakes her head, while walking to the kitchen, "I can't complain. I will get some water for those. Clarke should be out in a minute. She's been walking on air all day waiting for you."

I smile and say, "Good to know that I am not the only one."

She grabs my hand, pulls me farther into the kitchen and whispers, "Ok, here is the thing, I like you. I think you might be good for her, so please don't prove me wrong. Clarke can't take getting hurt again and that's all I am going to say about it."

I close my eyes for a moment, as Raven let's go of my hand and say, "Raven, I have no intention of ever hurting her. I know she hasn't had it easy. For now I just want to get to know more about her. I really like Clarke, like more than you can imagine."

We don't get to say anything else before we hear a door close. "Raven, did I hear the door?" She asks as she comes in the kitchen and notices me.

I am speechless as she walks into the room. She has on a pair of black Jeans, with a white tank top and light weight green flannel, topped off with a pair of black sandals.

I shake my head and say, "You are absolutely stunning, Clarke, but you might want to change shoes, there will be a bit of walking."

"I will be right back, then." She says with a smile.

She walks back to her room and it isn't long before she returns wearing different shoes. I slowly walk up to her and hand her the flowers, "I got these for you." I tell her.

Her smile drops for just a moment, before it comes back brighter than before. "Sorry, I have just never gotten flowers from anyone but my parents before. I will just go put them in some water and we can be on our way." She says.

As we walk out the door together I take her hand and open the car door for her. Before closing it I say, "You are someone who deserves flowers everyday."

I see her blushing before the door closes full. I make my way over to the drivers side, hop in and start the car. It only takes a few minutes till we get to the shelter. As I cut the car engine off she looks at me and asks, "The homeless shelter."

I feel my cheeks warming and say, "Um, yeah. I really wanted to see you again, and when you mentioned today, I didn't want to really wait. Yet, every third Saturday of the month, I kind of do this thing. I really hate cancelling. It's just that the kids would be so disappointed. And I thought that maybe you could join us, but it's ok. I can take you home and we can go out another day. And I am rambling, aren't I."

She laughs and says, "It's ok. It's cute. And don't you dare cancel. So what do you do with the kids."

"So as you notice this is not your typical shelter. It's much, much smaller. It's more like transitional housing. There are only six kids here right now. Three of them have single mothers and the other three kids only have their grandma left. As you might guess it's hard to just save the money to get a place. There isn't money left over for the kids to do anything extra." I say.

"So you make that happen for them?" She asks.

"Something like that. Once a month, I like to take them on adventures. Last month, I took them horseback riding. Today we are going to the aquarium. Most of them have never been." I say.

She shakes her head, smiling the whole time and asks, "Who are you?"

I open the door and walk around to her side, helping her out, "No one special, just someone that thinks that everyone deserves to have a little fun at times."

"Somehow I don't think I believe that." She says.

Before we can get to the door, it opens and I am jumped on, making me stumble onto my backside, "Wexa, Gigi said we are seeing the sharkies today."

I give Mikey a big hug, and say, "We sure are, buddy, and a bunch of other water animals."

Just then everyone else walks out the door and I hear, "Lexa, be a dearie, get up off the ground and introduce us to your friend."

"Yes, Gigi." I say while smiling.

I get up, set Mikey down and brush off my jeans. "I would like everyone to meet Clarke."

After introductions are made, the others get in the fifteen passenger van and I help Clarke back into the Jeep. I plug in my phone, making sure the music isn't too loud, to where we can still talk.

Clarke looks at me in wonder and says, "I never pictured you listening to this kind of music."

"I listened to it alot as a child. My parents loved it. Then about a year and half ago, I met someone. He was listening to this very playlist. He said it reminded him of his daughter. Before he left he downloaded it for me and I have been listening to it ever since then." I tell her.

She reaches over and takes my free hand, with a single tear flowing down her cheek she says, "It was my dad's favourite too. I didn't listen to it for many years. That day that we met, Raven found the station and I find myself listening to it all the time."

I bring her hand up to my lips, kiss her fingers and say, "I believe that wherever your parents are, that they are thinking about you and that you will see them again."

We are about halfway through the aquarium, when we come to the gift shop, I finish buying all the kids a few things that they want and see Clarke in line buying what looks like books. "Tank you, Wexa." Mikey says.

"You're very welcome, buddy." I tell him.

Clarke comes over and hands out a bag to all the kids and says, "The first time that I visited an aquarium, my dad bought me a sketch book, so that I could draw all my favourite water animals. I was thinking that you could all either draw yours or write about it."

"Clarke, could you help me draw a sharkie?" Mikey asks.

"I think I can do that Mikey." Clarke tells him.

The two spend about fifteen minutes drawing, while the others and I get snacks for everyone. By the time we are walking out the door, Mikey is asleep in my arms. We walk to the van and I place him in his car seat, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

After everyone hugs Clarke goodbye, they do the same to me, Gigi being last, as she whispers in my ear, "Don't let this one get away, Lexa. She needs you." 

"I don't plan to." I tell her.

I help Clarke into the Jeep, head to the drivers side, hopping in, I start the engine, but I wait to pull out, making sure the van is safely on its way. I turn to Clarke and say, "I might have a little something else to do, if you aren't tired of my company."

"I would like nothing more." She says. 

We drive to the pier. I help her out of the Jeep and say, "So I figured that after all the craziness of the kids, that you might want to relax with a nice dinner. So I had Anya set this up while we were gone."

She takes my hand and I lead her down to the beach, but we don't stop there. Another fifty feet, under the pier, there sits blankets and pillows and a basket. I helped her sit down on the blanket and say, "I thought you might be hungry, so I packed dinner."

I sit down next to her, and start unpacking our dinner, first lighting a couple of candles, as the sun is starting to set. We start eating, the food still warm. There is very light conversation, before Clarke says, "I've never been on a date like this before."

"What kind of dates have you been on?" I ask.

"Loud parties with lots of drinking. Fast food restaurants and dollar night movies. When there were dates." She says so quietly that I can barely hear her.

"Clarke, you deserve so much more than that. Dating should be fun. It can be spontaneous, or it can be something planned out. It should be something that each person enjoys. I would love to be the person that shows you that." I say.

"I've never met anyone like you. Why would you want to be with someone like me? You could date anyone." She says.

"There isn't anyone else that I would want to be here with." I say, taking her hand in mine.

We talk some more, just watching the sun set, waves crashing onto the shore, before she lets out a big yawn. "Give me a minute to pack up and I will get you home." I say.

I fold up the blankets, putting them and the pillows in their bag. I pack everything else up, blowing out the candles before putting them in the basket. Carrying everything in one arm I help her up with my free hand, and we make our way to the Jeep, Clarke almost leaning on me the whole way.

I set everything down and helped her in, before putting it all in the back. It doesn't take long and I park outside her house. After helping her out of the Jeep, I guide her to the door. "I had a great time, Lexa. The kids are great." She says.

Finally after going back and forth in my head, wondering if she is ready, I ask, "May I kiss you?"

She looks at me and nods her head. Placing my hands on her cheeks, I lean in as she puts her arms around my waist. It's a short, but sweet kiss. Leaning my head against hers, I say, "You are special, Clarke. This is the best date I have ever had and I would love to do it again some time. Can I call you." 

I pull away, she drops her arms, reaching for the door and says, "Please do."

I watch her walk into the house and hear the bolt latch, before I am skipping to my Jeep. I can't wait to see her again. I drive home humming the whole way. Walking into the house Anya asks, "That good, huh."

"It was the best Anya. I'm telling you, I'm going to marry her one day." I tell her while walking to my room.

Raven's POV

Walking out the door I take my phone out and text her. 

Raven to Anya: ok they have left. Where do you want to meet?

Anya to Raven: Grounders in twenty minutes.

Raven to Anya: I will be there.

I slid on my flips that are at the front door and started walking. It should give me plenty of time to gather my thoughts. I never thought that I would have to really talk about that night, with anyone other than Clarke that is.

I hope that our talk today doesn't ruin anything for Clarke. I don't think I have ever seen her so happy, as she has been the last few weeks, not even in the early days of Finn. I look up and there is Anya. I guess it's time.

I walk over to her and see that she has two beers sitting on the table. "I thought that with what we have to discuss today, that a beer or two is definitely needed." She says.

"You have no idea. This will be hard for me, and I've never really talked about it with anyone, but Clarke. So, that being said, I need you to just listen. No, interruptions, you can ask whatever you want when I am finished." I tell her.

"You go ahead, I will listen." She says.

I look at her as she leans back in the chair, after taking a drink I begin talking, "I will start off saying that I never did like Finn. He was always a dick, and treated others like shit. Clarke's parents didn't like him either, but I can't say much about that."

I take another drink and continue, "Clarke is like my sister, I grew up spending 90% of my time at her house, with her family. Let's just say that life at home sucked, with an alcoholic mother. Finn moved in down the street our junior year of high school. He was everything someone like Clarke, would love, on the outside, that is, but I saw right through him. Captain of the football team, parents that were lawyers."

I take a deep breath and say, "I tried to warn her, but finally I gave up. It went on for years, and then at the end of our second year of college, he convinced her into moving in with him. He hadn't shown his true colors to him then, not really. I knew he was cheating on her the whole relationship, but she wouldn't listen. When I saw her at the coffee shop that she worked at, when I saw her first injury, it wasn't pretty."

I finish my drink and Anya signals the waiter for two more. As he leaves the table I say, "It led to our first big argument. We didn't speak for a while, she wouldn't leave him, said it was her fault. I don't want you to get a bad impression of her. Finn was her first date, her first boyfriend, her first everything. She just didn't know any better. She started pushing everyone away, her parents, me."

I take another drink, knowing that this will only get harder. "I won't pretend to know everything that happened. Clarke won't even talk about all of it, but one day out of the blue, she called me to meet for lunch. At the cafe, I saw the cut on her head, at the hairline, shaped like a whiskey glass. Her hand had a bandage on it. Before I could say anything, she did." I say.

As I take a deep breath, tears streaming down my face, Anya reaches over, squeezes my hand and I begin again, "She told me that she had enough and wanted to leave him. So we made a plan. She packed her stuff the next day and I was supposed to pick her up. I knew there would be trouble when I saw his car in the parking lot. Soon as I got to the door I heard yelling and a loud crash."

As I take another drink, I shake my head and continue, "I kicked the door open and saw her getting up from the broken table, glass everywhere, blood flowing down her face. I ran to her to help her as Finn went to the kitchen. I barely felt the knife enter my back. I just knew that I couldn't move. The last thing I saw was Finn screaming as he choked her, and a flash as a body collided with his."

I finish my drink, and say, "I thought he had killed us both. Turns out, a friend of ours and his girlfriend, from down the hall took Finn down. In all the chaos, Finn escaped, while they tried to save our lives. While we were at the hospital two weeks when Clarke finally woke up. By that time, Finn had broken into the apartment. He smashed everything and wrote on the walls, 'Clarke is mine, anyone who comes near her will die'."

The waiter brings us another drink and I take it and immediately down half the bottle, before saying, "There really was only one choice for us. Clarke's dad had the contacts, from when he was in the army. As far as the world was concerned, we had to die. So it was put in the papers that we died from our injuries. That was a little over four years ago. They still haven't found Finn yet. He could be dead, but we just don't know."

Anya squeezes my hand and says, "This is a lot to take in. I will say, neither of you deserved it. I can't imagine all that you have both been through, and I know there is more, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I lick my lips and say, "So what happens now? Are you going to tell Lexa? It might make Clarke want to run."

"My sister doesn't know everything, but she knows enough. I believe Clarke will tell her soon, so there isn't any reason for me to say anything. It would really do no good. Lexa is already in too deep for that. I never believed in love at first sight, but seeing on her face, I couldn't believe in anything else." She says.

"Ok, so we do nothing?" I ask.

"No, we keep our eyes open, if need be, my parents can send bodyguards, but we will wait for that." She says.

It is this time that the chef comes over and says, "Miss Anya, we have everything ready and placed in your car."

"Thank you, Artigas. Give your mom our love." Anya tells him.

"It was my pleasure, your family has done so much for me and my family. It's the least we could do. I will be sure and let mom know." He says and goes back to the kitchens.

Anya turns to me and says, "We spent too much time here, you need to come help me and then I will take you home."

I think about it a moment and finally I stand and say, "Lead the way, cheekbones."

We drove a few minutes to the pier. Anya grabs a bag from the trunk and a picnic basket. I follow her down the beach to the pier. When we are underneath it she brings out blankets and pillows and I help her straighten them out. She sets the basket on the blanket and we head back to her car.

As we are pulling out, a Jeep pulls in and I see Lexa rush to the passenger side, helping a smiling Clarke out. I am silent on the way home. When she pulls in the drive, I just have to ask, "Do all the Woods go all out like that, for a first date?"

Anya walks over to my side of the car and holds her hand out to help me out the car. She doesn't say anything till my key turns in the lock. She smirks, as she says, "You would have to go on a date with me to find out."

"You would have to ask me out first, cheekbones." I say as I turn around, ready to head in the house.

"Raven, would you do me the honor and go on a date with me?" She says.

I turn around, and say, "Call me, I will let you know when I am free."

She takes my hand, kisses my fingers and says, "I will call you really soon then."

I turn and walk in the house, locking the door behind me, as I lean my back against it. Clarke isn't the only one that has it bad. After taking a quick shower and dressing for bed, I hear my phone ringing. Looking down at it, I see Anya's name and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter this week. This one was fun to write. Getting a little insight on the type of person Lexa is.
> 
> I wanted to have a nice fluffy, for the most part chapter, because next weeks will be really bumby.
> 
> Thanks to my good friend Lockie. You keep me going on both fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. See you next week,
> 
> Kacie


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn makes an appearance. It isn't pretty. Warning in advance, it has graphic violence, mention of past violence and sexual assault. If you need to skip the chapter, please do. I can give you a synopsis if needed.

Chapter 5 "The pain of the past has a way of resurfacing"

Ok, before you read this chapter, I want to give one more warning. This chapter contains graphic violence and mentions even more, including rape. If you need to skip it please do. I can give you a synopsis if you would like. 

Clarke's POV

I am just finishing my makeup now. Lexa and I have been going on dates for a few months now. It's hard to believe that it hasn't been longer. I feel like I have known her my whole life, but that isn't the case. The way she treats me is a lot like, how my dad treats my mom. I miss them, everyday. 

I want to let her in, I really do. I am thinking maybe tonight, but just how much do I tell her? If I tell her everything, will she run for the hills? Most people would, but Lexa seems different. She already knows bits and pieces, just not the whole story. 

I smile as I hear knocking at the door. I didn't hear Lexa's Jeep pull in. I must have been too much into my thoughts. After I make my way to the door, I peer through the hole and my stomach drops. No, not now, it can't be. I barely make two steps before the door is crashing open. 

I freeze as he advances towards me, with a smirk on his face. "I finally found you, you stupid slut."

He slams me into the painting on the wall, splintering the wood. "Finn." I whisper.

Holding me up by my neck, he reaches down with his other hand, already unbuckling my jeans, and palming me over my panties. "That's right, daddy is here, and the princess has been bad. Did you forget everything that I ever told you? Did you forget that you are mine?" He yells.

He pulls his hand out of my jeans and punches me. I shake my head and mumble, "No, I didn't forget."

He flings me across the room, my head just missing the door to the kitchen. He flips the couch over and yells, "You forgot. It's all over Twitter. Did you really think that I wouldn't find you?"

He kicks me in the stomach, leans down and whispers, "I know that bitch is coming tonight. Get rid of her, or I will."

He kicks me in the stomach, turns and walks out the backdoor. I stand up, swaying on my feet. I have to pack, I have to leave. Shakily I make it down the hall to my room, grabbing a suitcase from under the bed, haphazardly throwing clothes in it.

In the bathroom, I grab a few things and toss them in the bag. As I am about to leave the room, glance at the photo on my nightstand and drop the bag. I walk over and pick it up, collapsing on the floor, bawling.

I don't want to run again, but I can't have Raven hurt again, or Lexa. Omg, not Lexa. I have to go before she gets here. As I head back to the closet one more time to get my leather jacket, I freeze again. Would it matter, I think. If I leave will her come after them anyways. I just don't know what to do anymore.

I don't even hear Lexa's Jeep pull up outside, or her frantic calls for me.

Lexa's POV

I pull in the drive and notice Clarke's door is open. It's always locked, even when she is home. I hop out the car, grabbing the flowers that I bought Clarke this time, Lilies. I make my way to the door, and it is wide open, My smile drops, as well as the flowers, as soon as I see that the door was forced open. 

I step into the doorway and stop, "Clarke." I call out.

No answer, I step the rest of the way in, my heart beating in my chest a mile a minute, as I call out again, just a bit more frantic, "Clarke, are you here?"

Clarke's favourite painting is smashed, fresh blood drops on it, the TV and the couch flipped over, glass scattered across the floor. Still she isn't answering. Dammit Clarke, just be ok. I punch the wall as I am making my way down the hall, busting open my knuckles, even if I hardly feel it.

As I come to her bedroom door, already fearing the worst, I call back out, "Clarke, it's Lexa. Are you ok?"

I close my eyes a moment, as she doesn't answer again. Slowly, I open her door and step in, more blood on the floor, and a packed suitcase. I finally see her, standing in the closet fiddling with her blue leather jacket. 

She doesn't seem to hear me, so I step a bit closer, gently placing my hand on her cheek, her nose looking like it has almost stopped bleeding, "Clarke." 

She flinches back at my touch and that's when I notice the bruises just forming on her neck, and her jeans unbuckled. She shakes her head, finally noticing me and launches herself into my arms. I hold her gently, not sure where else she is hurt, as she sobs loudly in my chest, body trembling, from either pain or adrenaline. 

I gently lead her out of the closet and towards the bed, sitting us both down, neither letting go of the other. After a good while, her sobs slow down and she pulls away. Not wanting to push any boundaries, I don't try to pull her back. 

I do take her hand gently, and say, "I saw the door and was worried. "We should call the police and take you to the hospital." 

She shakes her head violently, and says, "No police, no hospitals."

I bring her fingers to my lips, kissing them gently, before speaking, "Ok, no police, what about a doctor, just to see if you are ok. I can call Nyko. He won't report it if that has you worried."

"Nyko is required by law to report it. I will be fine. My mother is the chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at her hospital, I got accepted to medical school before I chose my art. I will be fine." She tells me. 

I know we should call the police and take her to the hospital, but seeing the suitcase, I don't want her to run away. "Ok, can we go to the bathroom? I can help you clean up." I say.

She looks at me, and in her eyes I can see her still a bit shaky, as she says, "I need to do that, but not here."

I squeeze her hand and say, "I can take you wherever you want. A hotel? My place?"

She stands and says, "Can you take me to your house?" 

I stand grabbing her jacket and help her up before I place it over her shoulders. I grab her purse as I gently lead her out of the house and into my Jeep. As soon as I climb in, I set her purse in the back, start the Jeep and drive. 

It isn't long before we get to my house, and I am helping her out of the Jeep and to the door. I unlock the door and lead her to my bathroom. Sitting her on the toilet seat, I turn the water on for the shower. I kiss her lips and say, "I can step out, if you would like some privacy."

While fiddling with her fingers, she looks at the floor and says, "Please, stay. I might need some help."

"I won't go anywhere, unless you ask me to leave." I tell her.

Taking the hem of her shirt in my hands, I look into her eyes, me she nods. Lifting her shirt up, I see the bruises on her stomach and the top of her chest. It takes everything in me not to wince at the sight.

Gently slide her Jeans and panties off, before I do the same for her bra. I have to make myself look into her eyes, instead of her body. It hurts me just knowing that she is in pain. I go to leave the room and she stops me, grabbing my wrist, "Don't leave me." She says in a small broken voice.

I place my hand on her cheek, kissing her forehead, and say, "I am not going anywhere, I am just going to get you some sweats to wear. I will be fast, I promise."

She nods her head and I leave, only to come back with some clothes. Setting them down on the countertop, I take her hand in mine and lead her to the shower. It is when she is stepping in that I notice the scars on her back, from more cuts than I can imagine.

It takes everything in me not to cry at that moment. She sits down on the seat and I hand her washrag, filled with body wash. I can already tell that she will need help for her back and hair. I step back a moment, unbuttoning my shirt and taking it off leaving me in my tank top and sports bra.

Stepping forward again, I notice she has gotten everything from her feet to her chest, I take the rag from her and say, "Stand up, Clarke. I won't let you fall. I am just going to wash your back and hair."

There is a cut on the back of her shoulder that we will have to take care of. I see more scares on the back of her neck and several that were deep cuts at her hairline. I am quick but gentle and it isn't long before I am helping her out the shower to dry her off.

Sitting her back on the toilet seat, I helped her out with a pair of my sweatpants. I notice her ribs are bruised and I ask, "Do you think they are broken?"

"They aren't broken, just bruised. I should probably wrap them." She tells me.

I kiss her fingers and say, "I can do it. I also need to see the cut on your shoulder blade." 

I reach under the cabinet and grab my first aid kit and a couple of ace bandages. Taking my time, I gently wrap her ribs up, noticing the scars from cigarette burns on her stomach. Opening the first aid kit, I bring out some antiseptic wipes, and gently clean her face.

As I move to her back, I swallow before I clean her shoulder blade with a clean wipe, "This should really have stitches, but I think we can get by with a few butterfly bandages."

"Bandages sound good." She says.

After applying the bandages, I kiss the top of her head and ask, "I know you are in pain, are you allergic to any meds."

"I am not allergic to any meds, but I don't like taking them." She tells me.

"I would feel better if you take them for at least a day or two. I have some Vicodin left over from my accident. It's good for another six months or so. Maybe one now and another before bed?" I say.

She nods and I reach up into the medicine cabinet, taking the bottle down. I stick it in my pocket and help her into one of my bigger hoodies. I gently lead her to the couch and say, "I am just going to get some water."

She stays silent while I get her some water. Sitting back on the couch, I open the bottle handing her one and the glass of water. After taking the pill, glancing at the floor, she says, "I am sorry. I suppose you want to know what happened."

Placing my hand on her cheek, I turn her face towards me and say, "You are right. I want to know what happened, but only what you want to tell me. I will never try to make you say or do anything that you don't want to."

"I want to tell you. I was going to tell you some tonight, before he showed up. First I have to call Raven. She can't go home. I can't be responsible for her getting hurt again." She says.

I squeeze her fingers and say, "None of this is your fault, Clarke. None of it. Call Raven, she can come here. I will order some pizza and we can talk or not talk. Whatever that you want."

She calls Raven while I order some pizza, making sure to have enough, just in case they come straight here. I hear the last bit of her conversation, as I am finishing. "Raven, no don't worry. I am fine, have fun with Anya and come here when you are finished." She says as she hangs up.

She is quiet until the pizza gets here and I grab some more plates and water. She is about to say something and I stop her, "Clarke, it's ok. We can talk after we eat."

It doesn't take long to eat and I take the plates to the kitchen, grabbing another glass of water for both of us. Clarke rarely drinks and I wouldn't let her with the medicine in her, though I can tell for once that she really wants something tonight.

"I have told you bits and pieces about my life, but I guess I will start at the beginning, so that you have the full picture. When I met Finn, at the beginning of our sophomore year. He had just moved to Arcadia, Florida. It wasn't long before he made captain of the varsity football team. Here I was, the quiet, honors student, who had never been on a date before." She tells me.

She takes a drink of water and continues, "When he first asked me, I said no, but after a while, I changed my mind. I still didn't couldn't quite grasp why he chose me. There were signs that something wasn't right with him. Dates with him were nothing like with you. It might be a party, where he was drunk, flirting with every girl there, only to take me upstairs before he took me home. He might take me to get MacDonald's or something like that, but that's how it was."

I go to say something and she puts her finger on my lips, and says, "Wait, I have never spoken with anyone about most of this. You can ask questions, but wait until I finish, or I will never get it out."

I simply nod and she continues, "He was always jealous, I couldn't even talk to boy or girl about even a project at school, before he was yelling at me, calling me names. It didn't get any further than that until sometime in college. It didn't happen often, he hit me a few times the first few years. Still at the end of our second year, I moved in with him."

She takes a drink of water, before speaking again, "I thought it was my fault, I wasn't being a good enough girlfriend. I thought, by moving in it would be better, when we were sleeping in the same place. Instead, it got worse. He would come home, get a drink, sometimes throwing things at me, sometimes hitting, before he would leave again."

"He would come home smelling of whiskey and perfume, yell at me for being asleep, maybe hit me again. Then he would do whatever he wanted to me, whether I wanted to or not. When he would finish, he would light a cigarette, it was the only time he would smoke. He would then put them out on me and still I stayed."

She hasn't cried yet. It's almost like she is talking about someone else, the way she is talking. She takes a deep breath and says, "It wasn't all the time and most of the time he gave me time to heal in-between everything. During this time, I barely spoke to my parents, Raven, or any other friends. I didn't want them to see me, not like that. One day, I had enough, I met Raven for lunch and we made plans for me to move in with her."

I squeeze her hand and she begins again, "It didn't happen like we planned. Finn got there before Raven did. He saw my bags and flipped out. He kept saying that I was his and if he couldn't have me no one would. He pushed me into the coffee table, shattering the glass, most of it embedding into my back. When Raven came, she must have heard the noise, because she broke the door down."

I am not sure how much more that I can hear, but I have to. It kills me, about all that she has been through. She takes another drink, tears now flowing down both our faces, as she continues, "Finn ran to the kitchen and got a knife and as she was coming over to me he stabbed her in the back. She fell backwards and pushed it in more. Finn started choking me, and the last thing I knew, a friend, a neighbor was flying into him."

"I woke up in the hospital, with mom and dad. It was just a few hours before I was leaving again, this time with one of dad's old army buddies. Mom and dad told the papers that Raven and I died. My name is not Forrester, it's Griffin. It has been almost four and a half years since that night. They have never found him. I thought that I would never see him again, but he found me. He said something about Twitter." She tells me.

We sit there in silence for a few moments, tears drying on our faces, before it hits me. Fuck, tonight happened because some fans posted about our date a few days ago. Taking her hand, I say, "I'm sorry, he found you because of me. He hurt you because of me. One of my fans posted a picture of us, asking who you were. I didn't respond, but should have said something. I just saw it this morning."

She leans over and kisses my cheek, and says, "It wasn't your fault. It was bound to happen at some point."

"So what next, please don't tell me that you are going to go back on the run." I ask her.

She shakes her head, "No, I was about to, then I saw your picture. I can't run anymore. I understand if you want to though."

"Clarke, the only way you will get rid of me is if you tell me you don't want me in your life anymore. Wait, what did you say your last name is?"

She has a confused look on her face as she answers, "It's Griffin. Why?"

"I know, no I met your dad, Jake." I say.

"How do you know him? When? How was he?" She asks.

"He designed and built my practice course here. He's the one that gave me the songs for my playlist. He talked about you. He seemed a bit sad, but he looked good, even ran with me in the mornings, though I had to slow it down some." I tell her.

"Did you talk about my mom?" She asks. 

I shake my head, and say, "No, but I told my parents about him. They told me that they have worked with your mom. They said something about you and what happened, but I never made the connection." 

A single tear runs down her face, "I miss them, Lexa." She says.

I pull her close, just holding her, "I know. Maybe, we can go to the police, now that we know he is in town. Maybe they can find him this time." I say.

She is quiet for a minute, and I quickly add, "Only if you want to. I mean, maybe it's time, now that you aren't going to run anymore.

She closes her eyes and says, "You're right. I should, just not tonight and not alone. I still don't want my parents contacted. It would only put them in danger."

"Tomorrow then, we can go together, Raven too if she wants to. Can I call my parents though, they would not say anything. My uncle Ryder, owns a bodyguard company, he could help. He could send a few bodyguards here, keep you and Raven protected."

"I don't want a bodyguard, but he made threats against you, earlier. You can tell them with two conditions."

I thought for sure she would have an issue with it. "Anything, as long as you are safe."

"They can't say anything to my parents and you and Anya get a bodyguard as well." She says.

"Done and done. I will call them in the morning. It shouldn't be more than two days before they are here, if not by tomorrow night." I say. 

We sit quietly for a while longer, before she starts yawning. "Come, let's get you to bed. We can talk more in the morning, if you want to."

She nods and I take her hand, but on the way her knees give out and I catch her, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way. I lay her gently in the bed and say, "I am just going to get you some more water so that you can take another pill. I don't want you to wake up in pain."

After getting her another glass of water and another pill, I set the glass on the nightstand and the pills in the drawer. I kiss her on her forehead and get up to sleep on the couch, Raven can have the spare room. "Wait, stay." She says.

"Always, just let me change." I say.

I quickly change and lay down next to her, gently holding her in my arms, her head on my chest. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep, but I lay there for more than an hour, sleep alluding to me. Finally I get up, quietly, making sure not to wake her up and head into the kitchen. 

I open the cabinet and take out a tumbler and pour a double of Sullivan's Cove. As I am putting the cap back on the bottle, the door opens, Raven and Anya entering the kitchen. "Where is she?" Raven asks.

I hold my hand up, finish my drink and lead her to the bedroom. "She is ok, I just got her to sleep." I say, taking her back to the couch.

We sit on the couch, Raven holding her head as Anya holds her. Finally Raven lifts her head and asks, "What happened?"

"I went to pick her up and Finn had been there. I brought her here and helped clean her up. She has a few bruised ribs, some cuts and more bruises." I say.

"She told you about Finn? All of it? What does she want to do now?" Raven asks.

I clench my fists, shake my head, and unclench them, before answering, "Tomorrow we will go to the police. She said she was tired of running. Then I will call my parents, they will be discreet and send my uncle here, he owns a bodyguard company. We will all be safe." 

Raven pulls me into her arms, hugs me and says, "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask her.

"For so much. For taking care of her, for not leaving her, for coming up with ways to help her. I am not sure that I could have convinced her to go to the police." Raven says.

"I would never leave her. I love her. She is everything to me. If she had ran or if he had hurt her worse, I am not sure I would have survived it." I say quietly, closing my eyes.

"I can see that you do. I wish that she had met you first, before Finn. You better get back to her. She is prone to nightmares, though it's been a while since she has had one. I could see her having one tonight." Raven says.

I nod my head, tell them goodnight and head back into my bedroom. I lay back down next to her and she curls into me, sleep finally finding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was very hard to write, but it has its purpose in the story. I would say my usual and hope you enjoy it, but not really much to enjoy about it.
> 
> Thank you Lockie for your help and support, it is so needed. If you get the chance, head over and check out Hedalok, you won't be disappointed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Kacie


	6. Chapter 6 "No more running"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its time to go to the police, but first, Murphy finds out Clarke is alive and boy is he pissed.

Chapter 6 "No more running"

Murphy's POV

Someone lied to us. Jake and Abby Griffin lied to us. Clarke and Raven are alive. I've been home from work for about an hour now and thought that I would relax, by catching up on Twitter. There it is, a picture of Clarke on a date with a woman. She looks happy. "Babe, come look at this." I hollar, tears already flowing down my face.

Emori comes into the room and plops on the couch next to me. I hand her my phone and her eyes go wide. "The Griffins lied. Why would they do that?"

I slide my shoes back on, and say, "I don't know, but I am damn sure going to find out."

Emori grabs the keys and we head to the Griffins. After forty minutes driving, we get out of the car and walk up to the door. I am not in the mood to be polite, so I start banging on the door. "Jake Griffin, open the damn door."

A very fluffed Jake opens the door, Abby behind him. I push my way inside, Emori right behind me. "Explain to us why you lied?" I ask them.

"We don't know what you are talking about, John. Why are you so upset?" Abby says.

I whip out my phone and show them the picture of Clarke. "Don't lie to me. Clarke is alive and you told everyone that she was dead. I even went to her funeral. Do you know how long I blamed myself for not helping her sooner. No more lies, no more games. Clarke was, is my friend. Where is she?" I yell at them.

"It was for both of their safeties. They are somewhere in California, we weren't told where. All to keep them safe from Finn. We thought it wouldn't last long, just until they found Finn, but that never happened. Do you really think that we wanted to never see her again." Jake says, tears in his eyes.

I can see the pain that they have both been living with. I am still not ready to forgive them for lying. I do believe that they thought that they had no choice. Though it won't stop me either way. "I am calling Wick. He will be able to find her. With her face on social media, then Finn probably already knows. He could find her fast. I won't fail either of them again." I tell them.

Abby shakes her head and says, "You didn't fail them. If it wasn't for you, then they would both have died. We did what we thought was right. We just wanted them safe. You're right about one thing though, we have to find her before he does."

"I am still pissed at you both, but finding Clarke is more important than my anger." I tell them.

Jake shakes his head, and says, "Wait, let me see the picture again. I think I know who she is with."

I hand him my phone, he takes one look at it and says, "That's Lexa, I never got her last name. I built an obstacle course for her. She was training for American Ninja Warrior. I remember thinking that it was a bit ironic, the location. It was Reyes Point, California. I couldn't see her and her sister, living too far away from the course."

I type a few things in my phone, "Lexa Woods, they call her 'the commander' it doesn't say where she lives though, but holy fuck is she good. She hung on the wall for a minute, blowing a kiss and then doing a backflip, before becoming the first woman to finish the whole course on her qualifying run, a few months ago." I tell them.

"Do you think that Wick can find them?" Jake asks.

"There isn't much to go on. It seems like this Lexa Woods is a very private person, but I have faith in Wick. It might take him a bit, but he will find her. Hopefully, by finding her, we find Clarke." I tell them.

"Call him. Whatever it takes, we will pay for it. Tell him to just find her." Abby says.

"I will, soon as we get home. Wick might want to come over and talk about it, to get as much information as he can. I will call you, and you are paying our airfare, when we find them. You owe us that. I almost killed myself, thinking that it was my fault." I tell them.

Jake takes my hand, and says, "We never meant for that, we just wanted them safe. We will take care of it, just help Wick find them."

Without a word, we leave them standing at the door. I called Wick on the way home to meet us there. He pulls up at the same time that we do. "What's up, Murphy? Why so secretive?" He asks.

After leading him inside, I close the door, behind him and Emori, and say, "I need you to find someone for me. Clarke is alive, and this is who she is with. We can't let Finn get her first."

"She's alive?" He asks, right before passing out.

Clarke's POV

I bolt out of my sleep, hand clasping my chest. This time not having a panic attack afterwards. Normally that is what happens. I don't know why it didn't happen this time. Lexa is right next to me, squeezing my hand and talking. I close my eyes and just focus on her voice, "Shh, Clarke, it's ok. You're safe."

I lay back down on her chest, looking into her eyes, and say, "I'm sorry. I woke you up."

"Clarke, you never have to say that you are sorry to me. I was already awake, anyways, though it still wouldn't matter. We can't control what we dream about, or when it wakes us up." She says.

"Last night wasn't a dream, was it?" I ask her.

She kisses my fingers and says, "I am afraid not. It will be ok. I will still be there if you want and if you don't, then I will wait for you to finish."

"Why are you so good to me?" I ask her.

"Because I love you, Clarke. I don't expect you to say it back. I just want you to know. I will never push you into anything and I will always try to protect you." She says.

"Why though? Also, how? How can you love someone so broken." I ask her.

She places her hands on my cheeks, looks into my eyes and says, "You are not broke, Clarke. You have been hurt, but you are not broke. He wanted you to feel that way, but that is not what I see. I see this light in you, from the moment you bumped into me. The light was very dim, when we met, but I knew it would one day be the brightest light in any room. I have had the privilege of watching that light grow, just a little but each day." 

I lean in and kiss her, the first time I have initiated a kiss. Tongues dancing together, until she pulls back, just slightly, wiping the tears from my face. "I don't know what this feeling is. I have felt it since the day we met. I ignored all the warning signs with Finn, but with you, there aren't any warning signs. I have never felt so safe with anyone like this, not since I was little, with my dad. I don't know what this means. I can't say I love you, not yet, but I feel myself falling." I tell her.

Truth is, I feel it. I love this woman. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I am just not ready to admit it yet, to myself or to her. "You never have to say it, I only want you to be happy and safe. Now come, I laid out some sweats and things for you to wear today. The shower is in the other room, take your time, I will make breakfast." She says.

"Thank you, Lexa." I say.

"There is no need to thank me. Now go take your shower, not that you stink, cause you certainly don't. I just think it will make you feel better." She rambles.

"You are so cute." I say after kissing her cheek.

"I am not cute, I am a fierce commander." She says, walking out the room, a blush creeping up her neck.

After a quick shower, I throw on the sweatpants Lexa left out for me. When I take the shirt, I take my time smelling it, it smells like safety and home. It smells like Lexa. Just as I am leaving the room I notice her hoodie and pull that over my head as well.

As soon as I open the door, the smells hit me, leading me straight into the kitchen. Raven and Anya are already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Raven hops up and brings me into a hug, whispering into my ear, "I'm glad you are ok. Oh and by the way, you should keep her. She's perfect."

"I know, Raven. I just need time." I whisper back to her.

Looking around, I see a feast, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast, and freshly sliced fruit. "How many people are eating this feast?" I ask.

Lexa's face turns bright red, "I um didn't know what everyone liked, cept for the coffee." Lexa says while handing me a cup of coffee.

"Ok so I was wrong, you're not just cute, you're adorable." I say while placing a kiss on her cheek.

I thought it wasn't possible, but her face and neck got an even deeper shade of red, at that moment. It doesn't take long before we are in her Jeep, all four of us heading to the police station. As soon as we pull up, I start having second thoughts, "I don't know if I can do this." I say.

Lexa leans over cupping my cheek, and squeezing my hand, and says, "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, but if you choose to do it, I will be right there with you. Just to let you know, I think you are so strong and brave, either way."

Leaning into her hand, I close my eyes for a moment, and upon opening them, I say, "I don't think I am strong or brave, but let's do this anyways. I can't live one more day in fear."

She pulls my fingers to her lips and them oh so gently. Without a word we all enter the station, Lexa goes to the desk and talks to the sergeant. Within a few moments, an older woman walks out, with a young man about our age. 

She comes over to us, not offering her hand, just says, "Hi, my name is Indra Pine, I am head of the SVU department, This is my son, Lincoln, he is one of the better detectives in my unit. Please, come with us and we can talk."

I nod and we all follow them into a conference room. Everyone takes a seat and Indra asks, "So what are we here for today."

I look at Lexa, as she squeezes my hand and I start, "My name is Clarke Griffin. Four and a half years ago, my friend and I died."

Indra looks up at that piece of information and says, "Go on, I am listening."

I see Lincoln at his laptop, typing. He looks up and says, "I remember the case, I was just finishing the academy, it made me want to join mom's team. Tell us in your words, what happened and why you are here now." 

I close my eyes and say, "It started in high school."

It takes a few hours to get through the story, Raven also telling them about her side of it all. Indra reaches over and squeezes my hand, and says "So what happened recently that makes you want to stop running and seek help." 

"I am tired of running, and they never found Finn. I was going out last night, when he showed up. I don't want to give him the power to break me again." I tell them.

"You say that he attacked you and that he trashed your living room. Where did you stay last night?" Indra asks.

"I stayed at my girlfriend's house last night. I haven't been back since, and I am not sure that I want to. He made threats to me and her." I say.

I don't know why I said that Lexa was my girlfriend. We haven't really established that yet, but it was easier than saying that she is someone that I am dating. It feels like much more than that. 

I watch Indra and Lincoln talk quietly for a moment, before he leaves the room, taking his laptop with him. She turns to me and says, "Lincoln and another detective are going to your place to take pictures. Now comes the hard part."

"The hard part?" I ask her.

She reaches into the drawer at the table, pulling out a camera and says, "If we are going to go forward here, I am going to need pictures of both yours and Raven's injuries, new and old. That's why I sent Lincoln to your house. That way there is more privacy."

I swallow and look at Lexa, as she squeezes my hand and says, "It will be ok, I will stay with you. If at any time you want to stop, just let me know and we can leave."

I nod at Indra and she leads me and Lexa to a partition in the room. Lexa never lets go of my hand until it is time to take her hoodie and shirt off, leaving me in my underclothes. She folds the clothes neatly and sets them on the table, as I take deep breaths for a few minutes. 

After about ten minutes, Indra knocks on the partition and I move it aside. As she takes many pictures of my scars and the fresh wounds and bruises that are just starting to show up. When she is finished she says, "I will step outside, take your time. When you finish, we can go over what happens next."

It's as Lexa is helping me put the clothes back on that the tears start flowing. As soon as she helps me with the hoodie, she pulls me close, kissing the top of my head and says, "Shh, it's okay. You will get through this and I will be right there with you through it all."

We stand there for almost ten minutes, her just holding me, before I pull back and we head back into the other room. Surprisingly, I started talking first, "So what happens next." I ask Indra.

"Well it depends on you. Anya has been telling me about her uncle, and providing security for all of you. That is a good thing. The police department will provide a unit to drive by the house and check on everything, if you chose to stay where you are. If you choose to stay at your own house, then we will have one park in front of it to keep an eye on things." Indra says.

"I don't think that I can go home. Though I know I will have to at some time." I say.

Lexa squeezes my hand and says, "You don't have to go back if you don't want to."

Indra gets a phone call at this time and speaks quietly for a few moments, before turning back to us both, and says, "Actually, you can't go back to your place, for a few days, and then have to have a police escort."

Lexa squeezes my hand and asks, "What happened?"

"It seems like Finn has gone back to your place. There is substantially more damage to it. Every piece of furniture has been shredded, holes in the walls and he left a message in the bathroom mirror." Indra says.

"What did the message say?" I ask in a slightly strangled voice.

"Normally, I don't like to repeat messages left like that, but it is something you should all know. Finn isn't playing here. He isn't your everyday stalker. He is quite unbalanced. The message, written in blood on the mirror, says all the ways that he intends to harm everyone in your life. It is quite graphic, sexually and physically. He intends to make you watch, so that you know what is going to happen to you as well." Indra says.

Covering my face in my hands, I take deep breaths, trying to stop the panic from settling in. Lexa starts tapping the back of my hand, and asks, "So, what do we do next?"

"Lincoln is going to stay with you guys, just until your security team arrives. Then we will have an unmarked police car parked up the road from the house. Everyone's safety is the most important thing here. In a few days, you should go to the house to get anything that you may need. Lincoln will go with you. Then we find the sonofabitch and put his ass away." Indra says.

Finally, I calm down some and raise my head, "What about my name? Should I go back to my real name? Should I let my parents know?" I ask.

"I would wait on going back to Griffin and I would wait to contact your parents. There have been enough threats to go around. Let's not add anymore. We are going to do everything we can to find him quickly. I want you to have your life back, without having to look over your shoulder." Indra says.

Lincoln comes into the room, and says, "I am sorry that I took so long. I was trying to find some clothes for you both, so that you didn't have to go back, but there weren't any that hadn't been destroyed."

Taking a deep breath, I ask, "What about my paintings?"

He hangs his head and says, "Every single one has been destroyed."

I close my eyes for a moment, before saying, "It's ok, I will just start over. It's not the first time. Maybe this will be the last time I have to start over."

Lexa kisses the top of my head, and says, "I am hoping that it is the last time. You are strong. I will help you in any way that you need."

"You guys ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Lincoln asks.

Lexa looks at me and nods and we walk out the station. Just outside of the doors, Lincoln stops us, "Okay, this is how this is going to work. For the next few days, you don't go anywhere that I am not your shadow. We stay together, always. Before entering your residence, I check everything out, first. Everyone twelve hours I switch with my partner, Nathan Miller, who you will meet in the morning. Are there any questions?" He says.

No one had any questions, so we headed back to Lexa's house. Lincoln was quick with the search of the house and we all went in. After sitting on the couch for a bit, Raven suggested a movie and Lexa excused herself to go call her mom.

Lexa's POV

I took a deep breath, I knew things had been bad for Clarke. Hearing just how bad was hard. I just want to kill Finn, for everything that he put her through. It took everything in me to not have my anger at him come out while she was telling me her story. 

I am scared that one day I will have that moment that I lose control. I would never harm her, but I am scared what would happen if I let my anger have control, even for a moment. What effect would it have on her? Would it send her running? God I hope not. I am so happy she didn't run yesterday.

I hope I can always make her feel safe. It is something that she needs. I also noticed the way she fiddled with the sleeves over my hoodie, taking time to bring them up and smell them. It seemed to calm her nerves and fears some. If it brings her peace of mind then she can have all my hoodies. 

I take a deep breath and pull out my phone. I am not sure how mom will take everything. I guess now is as good a time as ever. I need to get one of uncle Ryder's teams here as soon as possible. I hear the phone ring, one, two, three rings, and she picks up, "Alexandria, it's about damn time you called your mother."

"Hey mom." I say.

"I know you get stuck in your routine, training and all that, but a mother misses calls from her babies. Anya doesn't even call me much." She says.

"Mom." I say, hoping to get her attention.

"I am just saying, call me more often, your father and I want to hear more about your life than watching some videos of your competitions, not that we don't like those, because we do. So what made you blow kisses like that, in your qualifying run. Who did you blow that kiss to." Mom asks, after rambling a bit more.

"Mom, that's part of what I want to talk to you about." I say.

"You have met someone? When do we get to meet her." Mom asks.

"I have, it's complicated and I really don't want you to worry. She hasn't actually had an easy life. Actually, you know her family, but you can't tell them yet. You can't say anything to them, not yet." I say.

"What are you talking about, baby? Who is she? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Mom asks.

"You work with her mom, Abby Griffin. And as for being in trouble, yes we are, but It's not Clarke's doing?" I tell her.

"That's not even close to being funny, young lady. Clarke Griffin is dead. I went to her funeral. Abby was devastated." Mom says.

I run my hand through my hair, snagging on the tangles and say, "I am not trying to be funny, mom. I am being serious here. Clarke and her friend Raven have new names, the Griffins faked their death to keep them both safe. Only thing is, they aren't safe anymore. Finn Collins has found them." 

"So now because you are seeing her, you and Anya are also in danger. What have you gotten yourself into? Maybe you should just drop her off at the police station. This is some serious crap you are dealing with. I don't want to see either of my babies getting hurt." Mom says.

"Mom, I can't do that. I love her mom." I say.

"Like you loved Costia?" Mom asks.

"Mom, it's not even close to what I felt for Costia. Costia was nothing. Mom, I don't think that I could live in a world without Clarke. She is everything, she walks in a room and I feel like I can finally breathe. I do need something from you though." I say.

"I can tell you are serious, and soon as things clear up, I want to meet her. I just wanted to make sure. I know just what you need. I will call Ryder, as soon as we hang up. Are you safe now?" Mom says.

"We are safe, we have a police officer with us until Ryder's people get here. They are going to find Finn Collins and send him away." I tell her.

"I just want all of you to be safe. I will send Ryder, and I also want to have him check out your security system. I know it's good, but he can make it better. In fact, I am going to let you go now, so that we can set things in motion. I love you baby, give your sister a kiss and call me everyday, just so that I don't worry so much." She says.

"I will, and thank you, mom. I will call you tomorrow." I tell her just as she is hanging up.

I take a few minutes to sort out my emotions. All I want is for Clarke to be safe. Everything else is secondary. I wasn't lying to my mom, a world in which Clarke is not there, is not a world that I want to live in. 

I take a deep breath and head back into the living room. Clarke looks up at me with sleepy eyes, and asks, "Is everything ok?"

I pull her into my arms, laying next to her on the couch, "Everything is good. My mom will send Ryder as soon as possible. There is nothing to worry about." I tell her, kissing the top of her head, as we doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a bit easier to write, but this is just one of a few chapters where we have the calm before the storm.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you Lockie for all your help. It is most appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7 "The calm before the storm"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents talk and Ryder and his crew show up.

Chapter 7 "The calm before the storm"

Amara's POV

"Jarrah, come in here. We have to talk." I yell out to my husband, in the other room.

He comes in and sits on the couch with me, "What is it, my dear?" He asks.

"Our daughter is in love." I tell him.

"Why do you seem upset about this? Which daughter?" He asks.

"Remember Abby and Jake's daughter?" I say.

"Yeah, Clarke. It's a shame we never got them together before she was killed." He says.

"The thing is, she isn't dead and it seems like her ex has shown up again. Hearing Lexa's voice over the phone, I have no doubt that she is in love with the girl, but she is scared and trying not to show it. They are in danger." I tell him.

"Why would the Griffins lie to everyone? We went to both of those girls' funerals." He says.

I take his hand and say, "Obviously, they did it to try and protect them. We would do the same thing for our girls."

"We need to be there. We need to tell the Griffins. We need to do something to help them." He says.

He tries to get up and I stop him. "The police told them not to tell anyone. It will put more people in danger. We can't even tell the Griffins and Abby is my friend." I tell him.

"What can we do to help them, then." He asks.

"All we can do is send Ryder to them. If anyone can keep them safe, it's my brother. The police also agree with bringing him in, but no one else." I tell him.

"Then call him now. Time is important." He says.

I nod, getting my phone off the table and dialing. "Heya, lil sis. How are things going with you both." Ryder says on the third ring.

"We need you to send a team to California. The girls are in danger, as well as two other people that they have met. One of them is the daughter of Abby Griffin and before you ask, yes the one that we thought died. She has become special to our Lexa." I tell him.

"I don't need to ask. I see it all too often. Sometimes that is the only choice that these girls have. Does Abby know that Clarke's ex has found her?" Ryder asks.

"No, she doesn't. The police said it would put her in danger. Lexa said that Clarke doesn't want to run anymore." I tell him.

"The police are correct. Anyone that is near them, are in danger and it is too late for those that are already there. Usually people stop running for one of two reasons." He tells us.

"What reasons make them stop?" Yarrah asks Ryder.

He has been silent for now, just listening to the speaker. "One, they are tired of running. They think it doesn't matter what they do, that they have lost and are going to die anyways. Two, they found a reason to keep fighting, usually that reason is a person. It doesn't happen that often." He tells us.

I glance over at Jarrah, "Lexa is the one that called me. She says that she loves Clarke. I think this time she really is." I tell him.

"It would be something, if she is. You and Abby talked about it for years, getting them together. Okay, I have to let you go, I have to get my crew to the airport . I will be joining them. These are my nieces in danger and I promise you, Amara, I will do everything to keep them all safe." Ryder says and hangs up.

I lean back in Jarrah's arms as I take a deep breath, "He will keep them safe, ai hodnes." He tells me and all I can do is hope that he is right.

"I know, I just hate not being there, when they need us, but all we can do is wait. I also hate not calling Abby about it. For all we know, she has no idea where the girls are." I say.

Abby's POV 

I am laying in bed with Jake, after John and Emori left. I can't stop thinking about the past and the picture with Clarke and this Lexa woman. Then it hits me. I know her. Elbowing Jake in the side, "What, what's happened? Has something happened with the girls?" Jake asks.

"I am not sure, but I thought about something. I'm making coffee, in the back of the closet, in the spare bedroom, is that box of old family vacations, bring it to the kitchen and bring your phone." I tell him, climbing out of the bed.

As soon as I get into the kitchen, I set up the coffee, thrumming my fingers on the countertop as it takes its sweet time making. What is taking that man so long. I shouldn't be surprised, he is just like Clarke. 

It's been killing me for four years not knowing where she is. I miss my baby and she might be in danger. If she is where I think she is, then she is much safer than she was alone, but why hasn't Amara contacted me yet.

If that woman in the picture is Alexandria, then I know she will help Clarke, no matter how she feels about her. That's just how the woods are. I should have thought of that earlier, when John first said her name, but I haven't seen her since she was what seven.

Amara and I always wanted our two girls to meet again, but sports and art got in the way. Then Clarke met Finn and Alexandria was with someone else. Truth is I never liked Finn, neither did Jake, but what were we going to do. Besides a few snide comments, he never did anything. Not in highschool and in college, Clarke kept it all from us.

I am just making us both a cup of coffee when he comes in and plopping the box on the table. "Abby, why are we torturing ourselves, going through old photo albums?" He asks.

"I am not torturing myself Jacob Aden Griffin. I couldn't sleep and I remembered something from when we went on vacation in Australia. I had to make sure my mind wasn't just playing tricks." I tell him.

We open the album and there they are, each single page pictures of three little girls. Clarke is five years old, Alexandria six years old, Anya eight years old. I came to the last picture in the album and I know. 

I remember that day, Clarke and Alexandria were running to the stairs to make it to the beach, but Clarke's food slipped in the sand. I still see it, I was too far to help her. If she had slipped she would have been hurt pretty badly. It was a twenty foot drop. 

It never happened though, Alexandria caught her and pulled her up. Even when she was young, Alexandria was strong. Clarke landed on top of Lexa and Amara snapped a photo of the two, with a smile. We finally got close enough to hear their conversation.

I remember their conversation, like it was yesterday. It was the sweetest thing, and why we always wanted the girls to meet again.

"You caught me? How did you do that?" Clarke asked Alexandria.

"I don't know, but I will always catch you, Clarke." Alexandria said.

"My hero." Clarke told her before kissing her cheek.

Amara snapped another picture then, you can even tell the deep blush on Alexandria's cheeks and neck, in it. Both girls were so sad when it was time for us to go home. I remember Clarke crying about it for months, Amara saying the same thing about Alexandria.

We had planned to get together again for another family vacation, but Clarke started art camps and met Raven, while Alexandria got heavy into sports, soccer at first. It seems like fate had a plan for them to be brought back into each other's lives.

I show the photo to Jake, both of us with tears running down our faces. It takes him a minute of going back and forth from his phone to the photo, "I remember this. That's Amara's kid. This is Lexa. How did this happen?" He says.

"Seems that all that planning Amara and I tried to do was always for nothing. They were always going to meet again." I say.

"You think that Lexa can help keep Clarke safe?" He asks me.

"I don't know. They sure have contacts, that will definitely help. I still want to find her, but look at them, in both pictures. In the first one, Clarke looks so happy and in the second one, the recent one, I can see that happiness returning. Look at Lexa in both of them as well. She looks at Clarke like she is her whole world, just like you look at me. Lexa will do all that she can to keep our baby safe." I tell him.

He kisses the top of my head and asks, "So what do we do now?"

"I have to call Amara. I have to tell her we lied about the girls dying. She will know where Lexa is. We also have to keep John in the loop. We can't continue to lie to him." I say.

"Call her, I want to know where our baby is." Jake says.

Grabbing my phone off of the counter, after the fourth ring, Amara answers, "Abby, it's been too long. What is going on in your part of the world?"

I take a deep breath, Amara is going to be hurt about us lying to them. We have been friends for over thirty years. "I have to tell you something and it's going to be upsetting. Just hear me out before you judge us." I tell her.

"Abby, I am going to stop you there. We know. Alexandria called us this morning. We have even seen the picture posted on Twitter." Amara says.

"You aren't mad at us for lying?" I ask her.

"We were, but then we thought about it. We would have done the same thing for our girls. We have both been through too much during all these years to let this come between us." Amara says.

"Now that the girls aren't safe anymore, we need to find them. All we know is that they are in California. You would know exactly where they are." I say.

"We know where they are, but we can't tell you that." Amara says

"We have to know Amara. Our girls are in so much danger, we have to keep them safe." I tell her. 

"Alexandria told me that Clarke is tired of running. They went to the police, I think this Finn guy attacked her again and made threats. She is fine though. They are both staying with the girls. The police say that if they were to tell others, that they would just put them in danger as well." Amara says.

I am now getting frustrated, we haven't seen the girls in almost five years. "I don't care about the danger towards us. I want to be there to protect the girls." I tell her.

"Abby, they do have protection. Ryder himself flew to California this morning, with his best team. The police are right, more people mean more danger." She says.

"So what do we do now?" I ask her.

"Now you and Jake fly here and we wait. We have talked to the lead detective, she is Trikru, she has worked with Ryder before. She says it's just a matter of time, before they find Finn. I trust her." Amara says.

"I don't like it, but I trust you, and I trust Ryder. We will fly in as soon as we find the tickets. We will be bringing two friends of the girls. If we don't, they will just keep digging till they find them." I tell her.

"We will see you soon, my friend." Amara says as we both hang up. 

Jake pulls me in for a hug, kissing my temple, before saying, "They will be ok, I can feel it in my bones. Why don't you go pack and I will call John and make flight plans." 

I nod and pull away, and head to the bedroom. Not knowing how long that we will be gone, I pack clothes for the two of us, two weeks worth. When I am finished, I call work, letting them know that I will be gone for an indefinite amount of time, for a family emergency. 

Jake comes in, sits next to me on the bed after changing clothes, and says, "Our flight leaves in four hours. I called John, him and Emori will be here in two. Work is good, they will use Sinclair, till we are back."

We sit in comfortable silence, just waiting, the silence never having never bothered either of us.

Lexa's POV

I just got a text from Uncle Ryder, he should be here in a few minutes. I hope he doesn't scare Clarke, or the four people he is bringing. I finally talked her into getting into the water. I wish I could help her feel more comfortable about certain things. 

Raven said she hasn't been swimming except for after dark, since the night everything happened. I think it is because of the scars on her back. One day I will prove to her that she is beautiful, scars and all. It still pisses me off though, what happened.

If I ever see him I am not sure that I could ever stop myself from killing him. "Clarke, my uncle just texted. They will be here in a few minutes." I call out to her. 

Just as I hear two cars pull up outside, Clarke comes out of my bedroom with shorts and one of my hoodies. I can see the bathing suit strap on her shoulder as one of the sleeves slid just a little bit. She felt the need to cover up. I hope to get her out of that habit, but it won't happen right now.

The doorbell rings and Clarke moves to stand behind the sofa as I get the door. I step out for a minute to talk to Ryder. He pulls me into a hug, and I say, "I missed you."

"I did too, kid. I did watch you on the telly. I wondered about that kiss, seeing her behind the couch, I can see why. She's very pretty." He says and I can feel the heat on the back of my neck. 

My cousin Ronnie and I hug as well and she says, "You just have to always get yourself in trouble?" She asks.

"She is special. She is the one, I knew it the second I saw her." I tell them.

"You will have to tell me all about it, kid. Are you going to let me in?" He asks.

"About that, can it just be you and maybe Ronie, just at first?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about it. I've got you. It isn't my first rodeo. The last thing I want to do is scare off the one. The boys are going to check out the outside of the house and the beach. Ronnie will check out inside, while we talk." He says.

We walk in and Clarke is still behind the couch, playing with the sleeves of the hoodie. I move beside her and take her hand, looking into her eyes as I say, "Clarke, this is Ryder, my uncle, and the lady behind him is Ronnie, my cousin. She works with her dad. She is going to check out the house in here, make sure everything is safe. The three men outside, I have known since middle school. Liam, Koen, and Jimi are outside making sure everything is safe." 

I gently guide her to the couch, and my uncle sits on the chair at the other end. "Clarke, I want you to know one thing before we begin. None of this is your fault and I don't want to hear you try and say that it is." Ryder says.

"I don't know," that's as far as Clarke gets before Ryder sends her a look and she is quiet again.

I squeeze her hand and he continues, "My company has worked with the police officers that are working on your case. Indra moved her with her family about fifteen years ago. They didn't live too far from where I went to school. That being said, we are confident that they will find Finn soon. I do have a few rules and it all can make the difference in keeping you safe."

"I can deal with some rules. I just want everyone safe. I can't have anyone else get hurt because of me." Clarke says.

"Hold it right there, I already told you, none of this is your fault." He tells her. 

I kiss the top of her head as she nods. "Okay, when we pulled up, I sent Miller home. I know right now that Anya is with your friend at her work. For today that is ok. From now on, none of you will go anywhere without one of my people or myself. If you are all together, then you will have at least two with you." He told us.

We both nod before he speaks again, "I don't care if you are expecting someone, you will not open the door for anyone. There are too many windows here. That is not something we can fix, just don't stand in front of them for more than a few seconds. I am not going to stop you from going out, but someone has to check the place first and they have to wait outside for you. You will text them when you are ready to leave. There, those are my rules." 

"Seems simple enough, sir." Clarke says and I smile, as I know what is coming next.

Shaking his head, Ryder says, "Okay, one more rule. My name is Ryder, not sir and not mister." 

"Seems simple enough, Ryder." Clarke says.

"Now that is out of the way, there is something else that we need to talk about." Ryder says.

"What is that, Ryder?" I ask him.

"Just something that you should know about. I received a phone call when we exited the airport. Your mom assured me that she didn't call the Griffins. Someone showed them the Twitter post." Ryder tells us.

"Who showed them?" Clarke asks him.

"Someone named John. Your mom didn't say much about it. He is apparently joining your parents on their flight." Ryder says.

I wonder who John is. I guess it doesn't matter though. Wait? What flight? "Who is flying and where? Tell me the Griffins aren't coming here. I told mom that it won't put them in danger." I say.

"Abby wanted to come here. She tried to get your mom to tell her exactly where. Your mom wouldn't budge. So the Griffins are flying into Alice Springs, later tonight, with John and his girlfriend." 

Clarke starts crying and I pull her closer, kissing her temple. "John and Emori saved our lives." She says quietly.

One day I will tell them just how much I appreciate that. I can't imagine a world without Clarke in it. I look at Ryder and he just nods, signaling that the conversation can be finished. 

I turn to Clarke and ask, "Do you still want to go into the water?"

She shakes her head, and says, "I do and I don't. I know you only have one neighbor like five hundred feet away, but is it safe."

I look at Ryder and he says, "It is safe. The others are a bit further down the beach, they split in two. I will lay out on the deck. You both will have plenty of privacy, as well as being safe." 

"Just because it is safe, doesn't mean that you have to. We can always watch a movie or you can paint." I tell her.

"No, I want to. Could you bring some towels for us. Maybe some sunscreen, I don't want to burn." Clarke asks.

Kissing her fingers I say, "I will change and bring some towels. I won't be long." 

I head into the bedroom, trying to change into my bikini quickly, just hoping that she is ok being alone with Ryder. He would never hurt her, but she doesn't know that and he is a bit on the larger side.

As I am coming out of the bedroom I hear my favorite sound, Clarke is laughing and I don't know why I was worried. Ryder is a teddy bear, or can be. "What's all this?" I ask with a smile.

"Ryder was telling me about your monstrous fear of blue ants. Out of all the insects in Australia that is your fear. He said that one time you climbed a tree and jumped to the roof of the house, screaming for someone to save you." She says, while still laughing.

"You have never seen them before and I was eight. They are spotted blue, and they are actually a wasp that doesn't fly. Their sting is worse than a spider bite. They are just freaky looking." I tell them with an exaggerated pout.

"It's ok, I will save you from the blue ants." She says with a kiss to my cheek. 

I smile as a familiar feeling of deja vu takes over me and we head out the door, behind Ryder. Still trying to place it as we walk down to the beach and I lay the towels down and apply Clarke's sunscreen, after she takes the hoodie and shorts off.

I lead her into the water, and hug her from behind, leaning my head on her shoulder. "We are going to get through this, Clarke."

Clarke turns around in my arms and says, "I'm sorry to have dragged you into this. You should be training and living your life and here I brought all this baggage that put you in danger."

Leaning my head against hers looking straight into her eyes, I say, "This is not your fault. The blame falls solely on Finn. I wouldn't change meeting you for anything. I am so happy to just be able to be in your life. Finn is just a temporary thing in our lives and he will be dealt with by the courts soon. Of that I have no doubts. Indra will take care of it."

"I still don't get it. Why would you want to be with someone with so many issues. I am obviously not the best pick." She says.

"You, Clarke Griffin, are the most extraordinary person that I have ever met. Do you remember our first date. I was so excited that I forgot what Saturday it was. Most people would want to cancel, but not you. You took it in stride. You gave those kids so much joy that day. Most of them don't get much joy out of life. You did that for them, and you do the same for me." I tell her.

I almost screwed up. I almost told her just how much I love her. I know she isn't ready for that and I never want to push her. "I only did what most people would have." She says.

I lean in and kiss her lightly, "That is so not true. I wish you knew just how special you are." I tell her.

It isn't long before we decide to call it a day and head inside. After a quick shower for both of us we decided to order pizza for dinner. Raven and Anya get home just as the driver leaves. We sit around talking for a while, Raven and Clarke getting to know everyone.

We are laying in bed a few hours later, barely awake, "I'm falling in love with you, Lexa Woods." I hear her, as I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about their family was really fun to do. As you may have noticed, some of Lexa's family's names are a bit different.
> 
> They are Aboriginal names. They are not aboriginal, but they are from a tribe from near Allice springs, Austrailia. The Trikru tribe, which we will learn more about later.
> 
> There are less than 100 Trikru left in the world today. Well acording to my story anyways.
> 
> I hope you enjoy some peace before things start speeding up a bit. As always thank you for your help ai lukot, Lockie.


	8. Chapter 8 "Take care of you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lexa remembers something from the past. Clarke finds out something about Lexa. Oh and Finn is around and he has a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so last week wasn't a good week for me. Work put a big damper in everything, so after rewriting the whole chapter, here I am. 
> 
> I really love the music from the artist featured in this chapter, so if you have a chance, go check out Ella Henderson on YouTube. 
> 
> Thank you my good friend Lockie for all your support. I couldn't do it without you.

Chapter 8 "Take care of you"

Lexa's POV

It's been almost a month since Finn showed back up and he hasn't been seen since then. Indra and Lincoln believe that someone has to be helping him. There is no other way that he can just vanish like he has. They also say that it is just a matter of time before he slips up. All this has me on edge. I just want Clarke safe.

I have just finished training for the day. It's been awhile since I hit the course, but I didn't want to leave Clarke alone, for that long. It's over an hour drive from the house and Clarke is more important to me than training anyways. I can live without ever setting foot on the course ever again. I could never live in a world that didn't have Clarke.

After I do my finishing stretches Ronnie comes over with a bottle of water and a towel. Taking the towel, I wipe the sweat from my face chest. Ryder sent her with me today. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have any guards, but if that is what it takes for Clarke to agree to them, then I will gladly have a hundred guards. It does help that everyone of them are family to me.

I know my cousin though, she didn't just bring me the water so that I could hydrate. Ronnie wants to talk. I knew she would, "So tell me all about Clarke." She says.

"Not too much to say." I tell her.

"Oh come on, dear cousin. I think there is plenty to say." She says.

"She ran into me at the qualifiers, like literally. It was like a bolt of lightning hit me, and I just knew." I say.

I am playing with the label on the water bottle, when she takes it away and takes a drink. "That was what, six months ago? How do you know she won't be like Costia?" She asks.

"She is nothing like Costia." I say while glaring at her.

"Touchy, touchy. Look I like Clarke, I really do, but she has been through a lot and she is still going through it. Is she really ready to be with anyone?" She asks.

"I don't know if she is, not really, but none of that matters to me. Right now the only thing I am worried about is her being safe and making that bastard pay. She might not ever be ready and that is ok. I will be whatever she needs, whenever she needs me." I tell her.

"You have got it bad. However, I think she does as well. Then again I know something about Clarke that you do not." She says with a shit eating grin on her face.

My face drops at that, "Clarke doesn't talk to many people about her past. What is it that you think you know that I don't know?" I ask her.

"It took me a few days, after meeting her this time, but I finally remembered where I knew her from. It's those eyes of hers, not something that you can truly forget. They are just so intense, you can almost see everything she is feeling just by looking in them for a while." She says.

As I played her words in my mind, one word kept coming up in my mind, over and over again. "You remember her. That means you have met her before last month. When did you meet her?"I ask Ronnie, after taking the water bottle back.

She laughed at that, she actually laughed. Shaking her head she says, "Once upon a time a baby gay was born. Her mother had a friend who was a surgeon. One day that surgeon came to visit with her family. She had a daughter with hair the color of gold and eyes as blue as the deep deep ocean. It took one kiss on the cheek, and I knew. Both girls were wearing big smiles, cheeks crimson, and not from the heat of the sun. And that is the day my cousin became a baby gay."

"What are going on about?" I ask her.

"I am saying that I remember a trip that the Griffins made to Alice Springs. They brought their daughter, I am not sure how old Clarke was but I was almost twelve, mom was sick that summer. That's why I was there that summer." She says.

"You're saying that the Griffins came to visit and I played with Clarke the whole time. I don't remember that." I tell her.

"There was one day, we were running down the hill towards the beach and Clarke slipped in the sand. You saved her and she kissed your cheek. She called you her 'hero', I think. When they went home, you cried for months. That's why your dad put you into soccer. It distracted you." Ronnie says.

Thinking back, I think I kind of remember that summer, most of the others only had all the kids that I went to school with. That summer, I remember a little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. We played together for weeks and then she was gone. I remember not ever wanting to have friends again if all they ever do is leave.

"That was Clarke. Why didn't the Griffins ever come back, or why didn't we ever visit them?" I ask.

"I think time just got away with them. You really started playing soccer a lot back then. Many times you didn't even have time for us either. In high school, do you remember your mom saying she knew someone that she wanted you to meet?" Ronnie says.

"Some friend of hers that worked in the industry, but I got invited to that soccer tournament. Costia got me the invite. Her dad sponsored it. She never mentioned that person again." I said.

"She was on the phone not long after that, talking about what a shame it was, you two not being able to meet again. I didn't think anything about it at the time. I guess that it was not long after that, that Clarke met Finn. I don't know, but it would make sense. Your mom was always trying to get you two to meet again and she just kind of stopped then." Ronnie says.

I clench my fist at his name coming out of her mouth. "Too bad we can't go back and change things." I say while gathering my things to leave.

I continue to slam things in my bag, I can't help but think that if we had met again sooner that Finn would have never been able to hurt her. I freeze in my tracks as a memory hits me, it is Clarke I am telling her that I will always catch her.

With tears flowing down my face, I turn to Ronnie and say, "I promised her and I failed her."

Ronnie pulls me into her arms, "You haven't failed anyone. What are you talking about?" She asks.

"On the beach that day, I promised her that I would always catch her and I failed. I even forgot about her." I say into her shoulder, tears already soaking through it.

"You haven't failed her Lexa and she forgot about you too. You were just kids." She says.

I pull back after a while, knowing that Ronnie is right and that she is also wrong. As we make our way to my Jeep, I turn to her one more time and say, "What's worse is that I replaced her with Costia in my mind."

As we climb in, Ronnie asks, "How do you figure that?"

Shaking my head, I tell her, "Think about it. Costia moved there right after that summer. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and her name also started with a 'C'. I am not sure that I would have ever been friends with Costia if I had stayed in contact with Clarke and definitely not best friends."

"I can't say that I agree with your logic, but I understand it. However, none of that matters. You both found each other again, focus on that, not the past, ok." She says.

"You're right. Hell, I just hope that I can be everything that she needs, whenever she needs it, now." I stay starting the Jeep.

Lately I have been trying to find dates that are not in the public. Last thing either of us need is for Finn to see a live tweet. Indra says that could lead him right to us. Tonight is one of those dates. Reyes point lighthouse is closed for the season but uncle Ryder just happens to know those that run it.

We walk into the house, Ronnie in front of me, Uncle Ryder is on the couch with Liam. "How was the course?" Liam asks.

"The course felt good. I needed time there. Echo will join me next time to see if there is any area that I need to work on. I have the finals in two weeks. My timing could be just a little bit better. " I tell him.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Lexa. The timing will come on it's own." Uncle Ryder says.

"I won't, Ryder. I need a shower. Is everything ready for tonight?" I ask.

"Sha, Leksa. Luna sent the flowers to the dropship. You just have to pick everything up on the way to the point." Liam says.

"Thanks, Liam. I really appreciate it." I say while trying to head towards the bedroom.

"Leska, I have to say, that I have never seen you go all out like this for anyone, not even Costia. What makes Clarke so special?" Liam asks.

"I knew Clarke was special, from the moment that she ran into me. Clarke elevates herself. Costia isn't half the person that Clarke is. Truth is, I was wanting to break it off with her for more than six months. I didn't know she was cheating, almost the whole time we were together." I tell him.

I hear the shower shut off in the bathroom and head that way. I head to the closet, pulling out a pair of slacks and a nice red button up. Pulling out my boots, I place them in front of the bed, laying my clothes on top of it. 

Clarke steps out of the bathroom, hair still dripping just a bit, her eyes shining. "I thought you would be a little longer." She says.

I lean in and kiss her cheek, "I missed you and I also need a shower. Our destination tonight is a bit of a drive and I want to get there before it is dark. I won't be long." I tell her as I step into the bathroom and turn the water on.

Like promised it doesn't take me long to get ready and we are walking out the door, Gustus getting in the back of the Jeep behind us. Liam having already left, to make sure everything is safe at the point. 

Before starting the Jeep, I take Clarke's hand and kiss her fingers, hoping that she enjoys what I have planned. As we are getting closer to the Dropship, Gustus pulls his phone out and texts them.

It takes just a few more minutes before I am pulling up out front and Gustus steps out as a waiter comes to the car with a basket in his hand. Climbing back into the car, he places the basket on the seat next to us and I start driving again. "Where are we going?" Clarke asks with a smile beside me, her hand finding mine.

She has been trying to get me to tell her for days, "Hmmm, nope it's a surprise. It won't be long before we get there." 

I turn on the radio and Jake's playlist starts right up. A while back Raven mentioned that Clarke plays the guitar, it was one of the things that Finn destroyed in their house. It was the only thing that she had left from her old life, besides Jake's watch. Jake gave it to her for her twelfth birthday. 

What they didn't know is that I also play, though I haven't played since college. I just hope that I am not too rusty. Dad used to take me to concerts, when I was little, Anya was never interested, but I loved it. 

We pull into the parking lot and I am careful to not let her see the sign. I want everything to be a surprise for her. Clarke looks at me and asks, "So where are we?" 

Taking her hand and kissing her fingers, I look into her eyes, hoping this isn't too much for her, "Reyes Point Lighthouse, but this isn't our destination. Do you trust me?" I ask.

My heart drops as she looks aways, swallowing hard, but then she turns back around and says, "I don't think there is anyone else that I trust more."

With my heart beating in my chest so hard that I feel like it's going to burst out, I reach into the glove box and take out a silk blindfold. I hold it up slowly, "We have a way to walk, not too far and it is a little steep, but there are stairs and I will never let you fall." I tell her.

Clarke leans in and kisses my cheek, "My hero." She says and my mind goes back in time, and just for a moment, I close my eyes.

When I open them, Clarke is smiling as she nods and I bring the blindfold up and gently tie it behind her. "I am just going to step out so that I can help you. Ryder is bringing the basket, everything else is set up."

I open the door and make my way to her side. I glance at Ryder and he nods as I help Clarke out of the car. "It's about twenty feet to the stairs, right in front of us. I won't let you go." I tell her as I take her hand and gently pull her closer to me.

We make it to the stairs and Clarke asks, "What happens if you fall?"

I have to stifle a laugh at that, before saying, "Oh that's easy. Ryder is in front of us. He will break our fall."

We make it down the stairs and I squeeze her hand, "We have about thirty feet to go, it is all sand." I tell her.

As Liam lays out the last blanket on the beach, gently sit Clarke down. He has really done a good job. As he grabs his and Ryder's dinner, I turn to him and nod in thanks. They take their dinner and go a bit further down the beach, to give us our privacy.

We finish our dinner and Clarke leans back in my arms as we watch the sun fall, so many colors dancing through golden waves. The waterfall behind us, making me wish it was a warmer night. After a while, I go to move, kissing the top of her head, I whisper in her ear, "I do have one more surprise, one that I have been working on for a few weeks."

She looks at me with a smile until her eyes go wide, as she sees me open my guitar case. "It's been many years since I have done this, but a little birdie let it slip that you are quite the player, yourself. Also, I have had this time stuck in my head for quite a while now and so I kind of put some words to it." I tell her as I pull the guitar strap around my shoulder and sit in front of her.

I close my eyes as I begin singing, hoping one again that this isn't too much for her. I don't want her to think that I am moving too fast,but I have to let her know how I feel.

I know you are hurting'  
I know it's rough  
I know you see so many things  
That mess you up

I know I'm learning  
I know I'm young  
But when the shit gon hit the fan   
I'll be the one

Oh, I'll take care, take care of you  
Oh, I'll take care, take care of you  
And I'll do the things that no one else will do  
Yeah, I'll do the things that no one else will do  
Like take care of you  
Take care of you

Oh, if you told me   
That you were down  
I'd slay the beast  
And make your darkness turn around

And I know it is scary  
Yeah, that's for sure  
But now you don't  
Don't have to feel that anymore

Oh, you can wear it   
Heart on your sleeve  
And I'll protect it  
Baby, believe

Oh, I'll take care, take care of you  
Oh, I'll take care, take care of you  
And I'll do the things that no one else will do  
Like take care of you  
Take care of you  
And I'll do the things that no one else will do  
Yeah, I'll do the things that no one else will do

I open my eyes, wanting to make sure that she is ok. I am about to stop, when I notice her tears, but she shakes her head, telling me to continue. So I do just that.

Ooh, ooh, I'm gonna prove to you  
Ooh, ooh, I'm gonna prove to you

Oh, you can wear it  
Heart on your sleeve  
And I'll protect it  
Baby, believe  
Know that I can do it  
Even in my sleep  
Yeah, I protect you  
Baby, believe

Oh, I'll take care, take care of you  
Oh, I'll take care, take care of you  
And I'll do the things that no one else will do  
Yeah, I'll do the things that no one else will do  
Like take care of you  
Take care of you  
And I'll do the things that no one else will do  
Yeah, I'll do the things that no one else will do

Oh, I'll take care, take care of you  
Oh, I'll take care, take care of you  
And I'll do the things that no one else will do  
Said I'll do the things that no one else will do

I can barely set the guitar aside before Clarke is flying into my arms. She hurries herself in my chest and it isn't long before my shirt is soaked and I am whispering to her, "I am sorry, I never meant to make you sad." 

She pulls back a bit, just enough to rest her forehead on mine, "You didn't. You make me so happy and make me feel so safe. I love you, Lexa." She says before bringing her lips to mine.

I so wish that we could stay longer, but it is getting late and it is a long drive back. It takes everything in me to pull back, leaning my head against hers as she tries to chase my lips. As we catch our breath, "Clarke, you mean everything to me, the words I love you just don't seem near what I feel for you." I tell her.

"The day we first met, I was going to turn you down, but you were so calming and so sweet. Somewhere between watching you on the course and talking to Raven, I convinced myself that lunch wouldn't be too bad and then I didn't have to ever see you again." Clarke says laying her head on my chest.

The wind has picked up some, indicating that we might have a storm blow in, but I feel there is much more that Clarke wants to say. "So what changed your mind?" I ask her.

"You did, even talking to you before we went to get that burger, I knew there was something different about you. Never once pushed me for anything." She says.

"I never will, nor should anyone ever." I tell her.

"You kept surprising me at every turn. I have never met anyone like you before. I knew what I had with Finn wasn't how things were supposed to be, but I convinced myself that he was the kind of person that I should be dating. I had the perfect example of how it should be, with how my dad treated my mom." She says.

She takes a deep breath and I kiss the top of her head as she continues, "I was still so scared, even when everything in me kept saying that you were different. I definitely knew it by the end of that first real date. The whole date, from the time with the kids, all the way to you walking me to the door."

I feel her tears on my shirt again as she says, "I so wanted to tell you after everything that night, but I was scared, this time for a whole new reason. I was not afraid that you would ever hurt me, I was so afraid that you would run straight for the hills, so I waited. Then Finn found me and I couldn't wait any longer."

"There is really only one way that would send me running, and that is if you didn't want me in your life anymore. And truthfully, I really don't think that I could survive that." I say pulling her closer.

"I am so lucky that I crashed into you that day." She tells me.

"I think we are about to have our first argument, because I totally disagree. It was my luckiest day ever." I say, while leaning in for a kiss.

However, we are interrupted by a loud bang and a crash of lightning. I wrap one of the blankets around her shoulders, before running to help Ryder and Liam pack everything up. It only takes a couple of moments and the four of us are running to the stairs together. 

On the last step Clarke slips, but I am right there to catch her, sweeping her up in my arms and carrying her the rest of the way to the Jeep. She reaches into my pants pocket and pulls out the keys, just as I set her down. I help her inside and head towards my door. 

I turn the heater on just as Ryder joins us in the back seat and Liam's car starts up. I drive carefully on the way home as the rain starts coming down in buckets, none of noticing the car following behind us.

We pull into the drive and I run to the passenger side, helping Clarke out. As we open the door, smiles on our faces, Raven looks up from the couch, Anya's arm around her shoulders, "Looks like you guys had fun, but Clarke should probably change clothes, she gets sick pretty easily." She says.

Shaking my head, I take Clarke's hand and say, "I will make sure she gets warm. Thank you, Raven."

We head down the hall towards the bedroom, as soon as we make it to the bedroom Clarke closes the door and locks it behind us. She turns around in my arms, starting at the top button she works her way down, "I think you should definitely get out of those clothes, Commander." She says.

She kisses my cheek before pulling back to remove her shirt, dropping it on the floor, as she makes her way to the bed. Tossing my clothes towards the bathroom as I go, I am standing in front of her. I cup her cheeks as I lean in, gently kissing her lips.

What I intended as a slow kiss, quickly turns heated, after a few minutes I lean back, just a bit, as we catch our breaths. A single lock of hair falls over her eyes, reaching up, I pull it back, looking in her eyes, I notice the single ring of color in her eyes, darkness almost completely taking over. "Are you sure, my love. Nothing has to happen tonight, or ever, not until you are ready." I have to ask.

She takes my hand and squeezes it, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." She says.

I bring my lips up to hers, delicately laying her on the bed, as I crawl up to her, my lips finally leaving hers to trail their way to just behind her ear, "Then let me take care of you tonight, ai meizen hodnes." I say before gently nipping at her ear.

She nods her head, pulling me down over her. I only have one other concern, looking in her eyes, I say, "You are in charge here, my love, if at any time you want to stop for any reason, all you have to do is say so. It changes nothing about how I feel about you. I love you and that will never change."

Resting my body on my arms, she nods and I take a moment to just take her all in, before placing my lips on her collarbone, gently biting my way down.

Finn's POV

The door slams open and Jason walks in, dripping water all over the floor. "Where the hell have you been?" I yell at him.

"Careful how you speak to me. I might not tell you what I have learned tonight." He tells me with a smug look on his face.

"You are the one who should be careful. You get paid quite enough from my parents to keep me safe and find that bitch. You are in too deep to ever come back." I tell him.

"I saw them in that black Jeep, at the dropship. They were all lovey dovey, as that big bodyguard put some basket in the backseat. They headed out of town, so I waited till they came back. They didn't come back till late." He tells me.

"So did you follow them? Where does that bitch live?" I ask him.

"Don't get your panties in a wad. Of course I followed them. Seems the rich bitch lives on the beach. You will not get close to the house though. Seems there are more guards, I counted four of them, besides the big bastard. All of them are carrying. You will need to wait to do anything." He says.

"Just how long do I have to wait to kill that bitch and take what is rightfully mine?" I ask.

"Like I said, the house is a no go. There are too many guards and it is locked down tight. We have to get them when they go out. They only have one, maybe two guards then. What you will need is a distraction. Keep one of both guards busy, when they go out." He says.

I grab him by the throat, "So what you are saying is that I have to keep letting that bitch screw the slut that I spent years training to be mine." I yell in his face as I slowly lessen the hold I have on him.

After he catches his breath, he speaks again, "It's the only way, if you go in, guns blazing, then you will be found and you won't be able to claim your prize." 

"Oh, you mean like what happened to you, the mess you made of your wife and kid. The one that my parents cleaned up for you. Never forget that it is not just money to you. We know where the bodies are." I tell him, finally completely releasing my hold on his neck.

"I will never forget. Your parents saved my reputation and my life. I will continue to help you with this, then we are done. I get the location of the bodies and you get your slut back." He says.

"Fine, how do we do this?" I ask him.

"There are many ways we could do this, but last night I bugged the house and the Jeep. The storm was the best cover for it. We wouldn't have had another chance. This will tell us where and when they will go out again. I think a flat tire will occupy at least one of their guards. It will even out the odds." He says.

"So that takes care of one of them, what about the other? Since they never go out without at least two of them." I ask.

He tells me the complete plan, and though I don't like waiting, I see the need for it. I will get Clarke back, no matter what the cost and then I will remind her who she belongs to.


	9. Chapter 9 "Wanheda's art school"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see part of Jake's POV, him missing Clarke. Then we move on to visit the kids at the home. Followed by a date at a restaurant. Towards the end of the date, two uninvited guests show up.

Chapter 9 "Wanheda's art school"

Jake's POV

This waiting is killing me, killing us all. I want to see my baby. I want to know that she is ok. I want to be there to protect her. We are all sitting in front of the TV, having just finished dinner. Lexa called her Amara this morning. I could hear part of the conversation. It seems they are going out to dinner.

The more I hear about Lexa, the more I like her for my girl. I always knew she was a good girl. I really wish I had known she was Amara's and Jarrah's kid, when we met a little over two years ago. I hope they find Finn soon and I can see my little girl. I can actually hear the happiness in Lexa's voice when she talks about Clarke. The way she talks about her, you can almost feel the love that she feels for her through the phone. That's all I have ever wanted for Clarke, for her to be happy. 

We decided, as it has now been over a month, to tell our jobs that we were not going back. Eventually we will have to, if for nothing else but to sell the house and pack. Sinclair will handle the business there and we will eventually expand here. Jarrah gave Abby and Murphy a job at Wood's medical supply distribution. Abby will work directly with patients, but without hospital hours.

Murphy will be working in scheduling since that is his field of expertise. Emori has been trying to find a teaching job since she graduated six months ago and it just so happens that one of the teachers at the school that Amara works for is retiring at the end of the year. We found out that she got the job today. It's a while before she starts, but she couldn't be happier. 

"Come on Jacob, it's movie time." Abby says.

I smile at her, kissing her cheek, but just as Murphy is about to hit play, the phone rings and we wait as Amara answers it. "What baby, I can't hear you. What's going on?" Amara asks before she passes out, phone shattering on the floor.

Abby rushes to her side, Jarrah right next to her. "Seems like she fainted. Jarrah, bring me a glass of water. Jake, go get my bag, she has a cut on the back of her head that needs stitches."

I run out of the room, knowing that Amara will be ok with Abby here, two things run through my mind. Who was on the other end of the phone and what did they say to make her faint. As I make it back to the room, Murphy is messing with her phone. I notice Murphy's face pale and Emori wrap her arms around him, but I focus on the issue at hand, helping Abby with Amara. 

It doesn't take long for her to stitch the back of her head and I hand her a wet rag, to clean up the mess. Jarrah and I move her to the couch and I turn to Murphy and ask, "Who was it that called?"

"It was Lexa, but the phone is toast." He says.

Jarrah looks up at that, pulling his phone out. The call went directly to voicemail. He tries a few other numbers and it is the same thing. At this time, Amara wakes up. Trying to sit up, she says, "The girls need us. I didn't get what Lexa was saying. She was crying too much and all I could hear over that was sirens."

"I couldn't get a hold of Ryder or the boys. Anya wasn't even picking up." Jarrah says.

"Ok, so here is what is going to happen, Jake and Emori pack some bags. I will help Amara pack. Jarrah, call and get your jet ready. We are going to California." Abby says and we all jump to follow her orders.

I just hope that we make it in time. I hope everyone is ok and that this time Finn is captured or dead. That is one thing that I am sure of, this is all Finn and if he isn't captured yet, I will make sure that he is found and then it will be all over for him. I am done waiting for others to take care of it. I am done not having my baby girl in my life, because of this asshole.

Lexa's POV

I've been going to the course every day this week to train. Echo says that I am ready for the finals in Vegas in a few weeks. My timing improved considerably this week. I can't really slow down much, but I am still letting my body rest some this weekend. 

However, that doesn't stop me from my morning run, ten miles down the beach. Ronnie could do half of that, but not the whole distance so she is right beside me on the buggy, as we make it to the house at the end of my run. She parks it and I am finishing my stretches as Clarke steps on the back porch hair wet from a shower, coffee cup in hand. 

Damn she is beautiful. A few days ago she started wearing tank tops and bathing suits, at least around our beach and I couldn't be happier. She looks happier as well and not as guarded around other people. She is even talking about opening a gallery, after Finn is found and put away. She thinks she can have special events selling artwork from the shelter, having the proceeds go straight to the shelter. She is amazing.

Today we are actually headed to the shelter, then we are headed to the cartoon art museum in San Francisco. After the museum, Clarke has Raven setting up easels for the kids at the shelter. She has talked to the new director, Gigi, and they are going to have an art class there once a month, starting next weekend. The weekend after, we are heading to Vegas.  
It will be Ronnie and Ryder with us today. Then I am taking her to Grounders, where the food came from for our first date. The family that owns it come from our village and were having a hard time after moving here. A drunk driver hit their car one night. 

In a blink of an eye, Junie lost her husband, Milo, a son Jamie, her daughter Tris, ended in a wheelchair and Artigas spiraled. They barely had the money for Milo and Jamie's funeral, never mind being able to open the restaurant or Tris's surgery. I was happy when dad helped them.

Darren, their oldest son, was on the soccer team at school with me growing up. They didn't have a girls team and I was the first to join the boys team. He was the first one to accept me. Dad gave them money for them to open the restaurant and paid for all Tris's medical bills. 

It wasn't easy, but Tris is now walking again and just made the soccer team at her school. Artigas almost dropped out of school, and ended up running with the wrong crowd. I spent many nights picking him up from some party where he could hardly stand up. 

I was glad it was me that he called every time. End of last year we had a long talk and this time he listened. His grades at school skyrocketed. If he can keep them up, the football team at UCLA has been watching him closely and I have no doubt that he will get a scholarship. Tonight I really want Clarke to meet them. Junie has been asking to meet her. I was only waiting till she was a bit more comfortable in public, because Grounders is almost always packed. 

I finish my stretches and walk up the steps, kissing her on her cheek, "Morning, my love, I am going to shower then we can eat breakfast." I tell her.

"Good, you need fuel. Liam is already making omelettes." She says as I walk into the house. 

After I take my shower and get dressed for the day, I walk in the kitchen and see that Clarke has put on a summer dress, instead of her shorts and tank top. Just the sight of her makes my mouth water. Before getting a cup of coffee, I walk over to her, pulling her close before giving her a soft kiss, "You are beautiful, my love, simply breathtaking." I tell her before stepping back and getting a cup of coffee.

"How many miles did you run today, Lexa?" Liam asks as he hands me a plate with my spinach and tomato omelette. 

As I swallow a bite, I look up at him and say, "Not really sure, just ran to the pier and back." 

Ronnie comes in at this time, sitting down to a plate of eggs, shaking her head and says, "Stop being so damn modest, cousin. This one here ran to the pier and back three times, but my estimate, that's twelve miles. A bit insane if you ask me."

I smile as I say, "Well Ronnie, I just think that is jealousy speaking, you never could keep up with me or match my speed. That's why you ride the buggy on my runs."

Shaking her head and laughing, Clarke stands up, kisses my cheek, "Maybe one day we will see you take a complete day off from training, but it won't be today or anytime soon. I don't think anyone will come close to your time in Vegas, hodnes. I am going to get my sweater, the kids will expect us in about an hour." She says as she walks out of the room.

Ronnie raises her brow and asks, "You are teaching her trig?"

I blush before saying, "I told you, she is the one. I will ask her to marry me one day, but for now, I know that she isn't ready."

Usually one does not have the chance to learn our language. There are only two ways in which one is even allowed to. One is a test and a ceremony, and the other is through marriage. I will speak about our tribe with Clarke sometime in the near future.

Clarke walks back in the room and the two of us stand up and meet Gustus in the living room. I help Clarke in, kissing her cheek as he others pile in the back. It takes me about twenty minutes to drive to the shelter, helping Clarke out. I smile at Clarke as she starts counting, and just like any other time, four seconds later I am on the ground, Mikey on top of me, "Wexa, I missed you. I can't wait to see the cartoons with you and Clarke." He says.

"We missed you too, buddy." I tell him after kissing the top of his cheek.

"Mikey, get off Lexa so she can breath." Gigi says from the porch. 

He slowly gets up and moves to Clarke to give her a hug. Leaning down she picks him up in her arms, and kisses his cheek before setting him down. He turns to me and asks, "When are you getting married?"

With both of us blushing and Ronnie behind us laughing, "Maybe one day we will champ, but usually people don't just get married so soon. Though between you and me, Clarke would make the best bride." I tell him as Clarke's face turns an even darker shade of red.

After we load all the kids into the van with their parents and Gigi, we start the hour long drive to San Francisco. As I help Clarke out of the Jeep, I can see in her eyes how excited she is. I kiss her cheek, and we help the kids out of the van. Mikey is the first one out of course, climbing up my back and landing on my shoulders.

"Clarkey, are we going to see the cartoons now?" He asks her.

"Yes, Mikey. We are going to see some comics." I tell him.

Clarke reaches over and kisses the top of his head before saying, "We are going to see cartoons, and things used to make those cartoons. Some of the things are what people wore to make a movie. We are also going to see how someone made each character, but most importantly is the surprise at the end."

"Oooh, surprise. Can you tell me Clarkey. I won't tell anyone. I promise." He says just as we walk in the room.

Clarke reaches over and tickles his sides, as he is giggling she says, "No silly, then it wouldn't be a surprise, but I will tell you that the surprise is back at the house."

As I hear Clarke playing around with Mikey, I can't help but think of her playing with kids of our own, even if that is a long time in coming. As Clarke walks through the museum with the kids I just watch her in her element. There are many costumes and props from tv shows, movies and cartoons, but it is the artwork on the wall that she leads them to first.

She is amazing, and so beautiful and I will do everything in my power to that smile on her face. Gigi walks up beside me and says, "I can see what you are thinking, my girl."

Never taking my eyes off Clarke, I ask, "What am I thinking, Gigi?"

"You are thinking about a future with that girl, kids and marriage." She simply says.

I turn my head towards her, noticing the twinkle in her eyes, "What makes you think that?" I ask her, a smirk on my face.

"Oh please, child. It is written all over your face. I am not saying it will be now, gawd knows you two have an obstacle or two to make it through before then, but you both deserve to be happy. When the time comes, she will not say no, and I know that isn't right now, but it will happen." Gigi tells me.

Shaking my head, I say, "You aren't wrong. I do want that life with her. I can't think about proposing to her though, not yet. I want her to be completely free of the past before then. I want to be able to ask for her dad's blessing. I want to do things right. She deserves the world and I will do everything I can to make sure she does." 

She takes my hand and says, "I see the way that girl looks at you, you are her world. I am not saying don't go big, because you have always been a bit extra, all I am saying is that, that girl only wants you, not what you can give her with all your connections and money, just you." 

"I know, but it won't stop me from sharing with her what I do have. Rich or poor, I would give her everything I have. You say that I am her world, but I say she is everything to me, and there isn't anything that I would not do to make sure she is happy and safe." I tell her.

"I know, my child, I know." She tells me. 

I let my thoughts run away with me as we walk through the museum. A few hours later we are walking out and Clarke says, "I think I see an ice cream shop across the street. Who wants ice cream?"

The kids are all for it, of course. I know I will be probably doubling my run tomorrow, but the smiles on Clarke and the kids make the decision for me and I wouldn't have it any other way. After the ice cream and cleaning the kids up, we make the drive back to the house.

This is where Clarke will tell the kids about her plans for the future of the house. As we pull up, we see it and I hear the squeals of the kids. For now all they see is a very colorful art bus. On the outside is written in black letters, 'Wanheda's school of art.' There is a Griffin that Clarke painted on one side of the bus and the other side is blank.

As I help Clarke out of the Jeep, everyone else is already out of the van. Clarke stands back a smile radiating her whole face, as the kids run up to her asking her rapidly fired questions. "What does this mean?" Lana, one of the older kids, asks her.

"This is a new art school, on wheels. Why don't you all go check out the inside?" Clarke says, her smile growing wider.

The kids and parents all rush in, as Clarke and I follow slowly behind them, hand in hand. Inside there are fifteen sections, six have names at the top of them. Each section has an easel, bolted to the floor, with cubbies with any art supplies that they could possibly need. Each child has five canvases and an art journal to start off with.

Mikey turns to Clarke and asks, "Are these all ours? Are you going to be our teacher?"

Clarke picks Mikey up, kisses his cheek, and says, "All the supplies are yours, yours to draw whatever you would like. And yes, I will be teaching you, once a week, every Tuesday after school. However, you will also have homework."

"We get to see you more? Homework?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, homework. Practice will help you get better. This week, I want you to either draw your favorite superhero, or you can make up your own. Tuesday, we will go over them and see how you did." Clarke tells them.

Mikey tugs on Clarke's hand and asks, "Clarkey, what if I have two favorite superheros?"

"If you have two you can either draw one or both, it's your choice." She tells him.

We spend a bit longer with the kids before we leave, to head to the restaurant. Just when we are about a block from the restaurant, I have a flat tire, so I pull into a parking lot. Ronnie and Ryder step out of the Jeep first, checking everything out before they signal me. 

I step out of the Jeep and help Clarke out. "Ok, we will walk to the restaurant. When everything is clear, I will head back and change the tire, while Ronnie stays with both of you. It shouldn't take long." He says and we start walking.

As we walked in, we saw Indra and her family just getting seated. Artigas smiled as we walked in, and after he finished talking to Indra, her husband Gustus, Lincoln and a lady that was about his age, Artigas showed us to our table, not too far from the Pines.

Ryder goes over to talk to Indra for a moment, before leaving the restaurant, as Artigas seats Ronnie at a table a few feet away, facing the door. It isn't long we have food being brought to our table, Junie sending Artigas back to the kitchen. I stand up and give Junie a hug, "It's good to see you, my friend. This beautiful woman with me is Clarke."

"The woman that has stolen Lexa's heart. Lexa has talked a lot about you." Junie tells Clarke.

Clarke laughs before she says, "Well I hope it was all good."

"Don't worry, she has spoken only the most wonderful things. I can't wait to talk to you more but as you can see, dinner waits for no woman." Junie tells Clarke.

Clarke squeezes Junie's hand and says, "I am sure we will, I have heard good things about you as well, and just so you know, she has stolen my heart as well."

Junie walks back to the kitchen and Clarke turns to me with a smile, "So that is Junie. She seems sweet, just like you said. It's hard to believe that she holds so much pain in her life. Her food is amazing." She says.

"It wasn't easy losing Milo and Jamie, for any of us. Jamie was a year older than me. He was the captain of the soccer team at school when I joined. There wasn't a girls team then and I was the first one to join. He didn't put up with any of the bull shit a few on the team gave out towards me joining their world. I am not sure I would have made it without him. It was his choice to make me captain the end of his senior year, and that is where the name commander came from, he was the one who started it, after my first year." I tell her.

"I see you are close to the whole family. I can't imagine what they have been through, what you have all been through. I am glad they had you, you are truly amazing and you surprise me everyday." She says taking my hand.

Squeezing her hand in mine, I say, "I have told you some about our tribe. Junie wasn't born into Trikru, but she became Trikru, the day she married Milo. My father married them, as the leader, he marries everyone. If a leader is married, then there is a special advisor that marries them. There are so few of us left in the world, but those that are left are all family and family is always there for each other, no matter what."

"Ronnie said that you would one day become the leaders of Trikru. How does one become a leader? In many cultures it is usually the oldest that does." She asks.

"Many years ago, there would have been a fight to the death, amongst those that had black blood. We were a strong warring tribe and that is how we believed. It was the only way to keep us the strongest tribe. One of my ancestors changed all that. They brought an alliance to all the tribes and with that went the way we sought a leader. Now it is passed down to the oldest child unless there is a child that shares the blood type of old." I tell her.

"I have never heard of anyone having black blood before." She says.

Pulling her hand closer to me, I kiss her fingertips, before saying, "Many years ago, there were people with black blood, but as the years have gone by, fewer and fewer are born with the blood. Nowadays, someone isn't born with pure black blood, but it is slightly darker than most people's. My dad's generation and his dad's, no one was born with the blood. My generation there were two born with it, Jamie and me." 

"So if Jamie had still been with us, the two of you would have had to fight to the death, to become leader?" She asks.

Shaking my head I say, "No, not in today's time and not for many years. If he was here today, there would be three tests to take. To be a commander, there are three pillars we follow. Wisdom, compassion and strength. There is an intelligence test, there is a test to see where our morals lay and then a test of strength. The test of strength is a fight, but there are laws in place. One can concede, or one can fight, it is their choice. There are some injuries that may occur but nothing too bad. The commander's advisor stops it before there are any serious injuries, and today, we don't fight with weapons, though we do train with them."

Clarke leans over and kisses my cheek, before saying, "Good, because I need your spirit to stay with you."

We share more light conversation as we eat our meals. Just as we are finishing, I notice Indra and her family talking to Artigas. The young pregnant woman with them, standing at the table, having just come back from the restroom, but that isn't all I notice. A waitress goes up to them to seat them and she pales as one of the men pulls her to him. 

I look over at Ronnie and she is already moving to stand up, I shake my head at her and she remains seated. It is then that Clarke notices the men, and goes to stand up, but I stop her. It is then that Finn notices Clarke even though I have been trying to keep her from view. I really don't know who the other guy is, but I recognize Finn from photos. 

Looking across the room I see that Indra and Lincoln, now have their jackets open and hands under the table. Finn starts walking towards our table and shaking his head at Clarke, "Well hello princess, I told you to get rid of the bitch, you're mine, you will always be mine. You have been bad, I will have to punish you, but no one else has to get hurt. All you have to do is to come with me, without a fuss." He says.

Under the table, I have already texted Ryder a 911 message. "She isn't going anywhere with you, Finn." I say, stepping in front of Clarke.

Looking me up and down he says, "Pity I couldn't spend more time on you. I would have really enjoyed teaching 'the commander' how to take a real man. I will have to settle with your death."

It is then that we hear the sirens in the distance, growing closer as the seconds tick by. I hear a gun go off and turn to see the waitress on the ground along with a busboy, Finn's friend now pointing his gun to the pregnant woman that was sitting at Indra's table. As the gun goes off again, Artigas jumps in front of the woman and I spring into action, jumping towards Finn.

I hear two more gunshots from across the room, as I barely feel the bullet slide through my forearm, having been pushed slightly out of the way. I hear Clarke's scream as Ronnie knocks the gun out of Finn's hand. Turning back I see her fall to the floor unconscious, blood pooling around her quickly and I see red, bringing my knee up into Finn's groin. 

As I am pummeling into him, Ronnie and Ryder, both trying to get me off of him, Lincoln comes over and says, "Clarke's alive, Octavia is taking care of her." 

I look over to the other gunman, Gustus applying pressure to his back. Turning to Clarke I see the pregnant woman doing the same to Clarke, but all I see is more blood. "I need more towels, and a clean knife." She says while leaning over Clarke.

I am about to step in when I hear the word knife, but Lincoln grabs my arm, shaking his head, "My fiancée, Octavia is the best trauma surgeon on the west coast. She knows what she is doing, I promise, if anyone can save Clarke it is her." He says.

Lincoln points to my arm and Ronnie finally notices the blood flowing down it. Ryder grabs a table cloth and tears it, wrapping the pieces around my arm in a makeshift bandage. "It looks like it went clean through, you can get stitches at the ER. The Jeep is out front." He says.

"I am not leaving till I know that Clarke is going to be ok." I tell them.

Two women come in at this time with a gurney, "What do we have here Dr. Blake?" The one with Monroe on her name tag asks.

"Looks like the bullet bounced around some, she has a bleeder so we have to be careful. I found the bleeder, so let's go slow, but we have to go now, she has already lost too much blood." Octavia says.

Just as they load her onto the gurney, I lean over and kiss her forehead, tears flowing down my face, "Keep fighting, Clarke. I can't lose you, ever." I say as they roll her out, Octavia kneeling over her legs never moving her hand from inside her body.

They load her into the ambulance and just as they are closing the doors, Monroe hops inside and my heart drops as Octavia says, "I need an IV now, we are losing her, Monroe, start CPR now!"

As my knees hit the ground, I take my phone out of my pocket, dialing the only voice I can hear now. "Mom, I think I have lost her." I sob into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it wanted to give me some grief. I know some of you will not like the ending too much. I was expecting that from the moment I planned it all out. I won't give any clues as what is to come, but I will say it isn't over yet, not by far.
> 
> As always, thank you, Hedalok, for your unending support. I couldn't do it without you. Ai hod yu in, feva en otaim.


	10. Chapter 10 "Losing you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now get to see the aftermath of the shooting. Who made it and who did we lose. One thing we know for sure, the shooting took its toll on everyone.

Chapter 10 "Losing You"

Lincoln's POV

It is pure chaos in the restaurant as Ryder and I pull Lexa off of Finn, handcuffing him to the table. Ryder tears a table cloth up making a bandage for Lexa's arm. When he is finished he glances at my arm and I shake my head, "Help Artigas." I tell him. 

I pull out my phone to inform Miller about the situation. Octavia is working on Clarke, calling out for more bandages and a clean knife. Lexa is about to step in and I put my hand on her left shoulder, her right one being the injured one, "Octavia is the best trauma surgeon on the west coast. If anyone can help Clarke it is her." I say.

I walk over to check on my mom, as Miller makes it to the scene. Mom turns to Miller and tells him, "Secure the premise and then lock Finn up in a cell." She then takes one look at me and says, "Take Artigas and Lexa and the three you get checked out. I will join you at the hospital when things are settled here."

"What about him?" I ask her pointing to Finn's accomplice.

"It looks like my bullet bounced around inside him quite a bit, but we will know more when the second ambulance shows up. If he makes it, he isn't going anywhere for a long time. Now get them out of here." She says turning to the man on the floor, losing more blood as time goes by.

I usher Artigas out the door just as Lexa collapses on the ground, the most anguished scream escaping her, the ambulance racing down the street, her phone shattered on the ground. "Ryder, Ronnie get in the front seat. Artigas in the back. I will get Lexa. We aren't waiting for another ambulance." I tell them, gently picking up Lexa and placing her in the back of the Jeep before joining her.

When we arrive at the ER, I help Lexa into a seat next to Artigas, before taking a seat on the other side of her. As Ryder and Ronnie walk up to the desk, I glance over at Lexa. Her face is so pale that it is almost deathly white, she is trembling and having a hard time catching her breath. I have seen the signs of an oncoming panic attack before.

I slowly stand up and kneel before her, gently placing my hand on her knee, tapping my index finger on the top of it. In a soothing voice I speak, "Lexa, I need you to calm down, breath with me. Deep slow breaths."

She looks into my eyes, shaking her head, but eventually her breaths start evening out. Still I wait a minute, gently tapping my finger before I speak again, "I need you to listen to my voice."

"Can't lossse herrr." Lexa whispers brokenly.

"Don't speak, just listen, ok." I tell her.

She looks into my eyes and nods, her breathing calming down again. "Clarke is not gone. Clarke is so strong. Clarke has the heart of a warrior. Octavia is the best surgeon I know. Octavia won't give up and neither will Clarke." I tell her slowly, making sure she hears every single word clearly.

A few minutes later she is a bit calmer when she speaks, "Her heart stopped. It stopped. I can't lose her Lincoln. I can't."

As her breaths start speeding back up again, I place my hands gently on the side of her cheeks and say, "I have seen many people stop breathing, I have seen many people's hearts stop and still pull through." I say while looking into her eyes, I know my words are barely having an effect on her.

I take a deep breath and continue, "Leska kom Trikru, Klark kom Trikru em laik yuj gona. Klark kom Trikru em laik Wanheda."

Lexa nods her head and says, "Klark em laik yuj gona. Klark em laik Wanheda."

It's about ten minutes later, when Doctor Jackson walks over to us and says, "I will see all three of you in room four."

The three of us stand together and follow him, Lexa repeating the same two phrases over and over again. It should keep her focussed for a while. Jackson has us sit on the three chairs that are in the room. 

"I suppose that none of you want anything to numb the pain." He says to make sure, knowing that it is rare that Trikru takes part in the usage of any medicines. 

He starts on Lexa, carefully removing the tablecloth that Ryder used as a bandage, "It seems like the bullet barely grazed your forearm here. I think a little ointment and a clean bandage will do the trick. It should be reapplied daily for about a week or so." He says and it takes just a moment to finish.

He moves over to Artigas, gently cleaning the side of his head before saying, "The bullet grazed you. You are very lucky, it is more a burn than anything else. I have to shave around the area, add the same ointment that I used on Lexa and bandage it. Yours is slightly deeper than hers. I want yours changed twice a day for at least two weeks."

Artigas nods as Jackson takes care of him. It takes a bit longer than it did with Lexa. When he finishes he turns to me and takes a look at my right forearm.

He cleans it, blood already dripping from it again and says, "Octavia isn't going to be happy about this. The bullet went straight through and didn't hit bone so that is a plus. It does need stitching though."

He takes a needle off of the tray and quickly stitches both sides before he puts some ointment and bandages it. He smiles before saying, "Octavia will make sure you take care of it, that I am sure of. I am recommending very light duty for the next two weeks."

I look at him and ask, "Two weeks?"

"Yes, two weeks. Octavia would have my ass if I said any less. Now come on. She said to take you to the waiting room outside of OR two. Your friends outside can follow." Jackson says and I know not you argue.

Amara's POV

We are just about thirty minutes minutes from landing our fourteen hour flight and I am ringing Ryder again for the umpteenth time, using Jarrah's phone. I haven't been able to get a hold of Anya, Ronnie, Lexa either and I wish I had the boy's number, but I don't. We didn't get much news online either, just that two men shot up a restaurant and there were casualties. We will find out more when we get there, or from Ryder if he ever picks up his damn phone.

I am just about to throw the phone across the plane, after not getting a hold of Ryder, yet again, when the phone rings. I answer it, "Ryder, ron ai ridiyo op. Hanch es Klark's ledon."

I have to know how bad Clarke's injuries are. I really hope we can give Abby and Jake some good news. "We aren't sure. She has been in surgery for almost thirteen hours now."

Abby comes to stand next to me and takes the phone, and turns on the speaker, "Do you know who the surgeon is? She asks him.

"I believe her name is Dr Octavia Blake, the head trauma surgeon. She happened to be at the restaurant, when everything happened." Ryder says.

Abby shakes her head and says, "That is one good piece of news. Dr. Blake has made quite the name for herself. One of the top trauma surgeons in the U.S."

"Good, when does your flight land? I can have a car ready to bring you here." Ryder says. 

"We are landing in about ten minutes and we already have a car waiting. We will be at the hospital in about an hour." I tell him.

"I will let everyone know. Lexa has been out of her mind. Lincoln has been trying to keep her calm." Ryder says.

"Muchof bigabro. We will see you soon." I say hanging up the phone. 

I know there is much that he isn't saying, but if it was important he would have mentioned it. We get buckled back in our seats, and I squeeze Abby's hand as the plane lands. When the plane finally stops a black suv drives up and we deplane.

Before long we are walking down the hallway with a Dr Jackson, who Abby knows well, as he used to be her intern. They are talking about Clarke's injuries when we turn the corner and Lexa jumps out of her seat and into my arms, "Mom, I can't live in a world without her." She sobs into my shoulder.

Almost three hours later, a pregnant woman in scrubs enters the hallway, I know this girl. She is the one Lincoln petitioned Jarrah to bond with a few months ago. Lincoln goes to stand next to her, kissing her cheek.

As she takes her surgical cap off, blood splatters soaked through, she introduces herself, "I am Dr. Blake. I am the head trauma surgeon here at Grey-Sloan memorial hospital. I was the surgeon for Clarke Griffin. It was touch and go most of the surgery, but I have never seen someone fight to stay alive as hard as she has. She is in critical condition. Right now we are hopeful that she will make a full recovery, but anything could change that. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours will tell us more."

Abby looks up and asks, "What were her injuries and how severe were they? Spare no detail."

Octavia sighs and continues, "Clarke was shot in the abdomen. The bullet nicked her hepatic artery near the liver, causing a bleed. I was able to place my fingers inside her, using my fingers as a clamp on the artery. It stopped the bleeding. I was loaded into the ambulance with her. As the doors were closing she crashed for the first time."

Jackson walks over handing her a glass of water. She drinks about half of it before continuing, "We were able to get her heart started, but just as we were pulling in there was another bleed and she was crashing again. One of the EMTs, Monroe, took my place, holding the artery closed next to Clarke's liver. I located the second bleed. A centimeter long bone shard made a tear in her right ovary."

She pauses a moment and begins again, "I was able to temporarily stop the bleed while Fox, the other EMT got her heart going again. We rushed her to the OR. I was able to first repair her hepatic artery, before fixing the tear in her ovary. During this time she lost a lot of blood and went into cardiac arrest again. It took almost twenty minutes to get her heart beating again. We had to give her seven pints of blood. From the time at the scene till I closed up the surgery lasted approximately seventeen hours and twenty two."

Octavia doesn't get to finish her last sentence as she passses out, Lincoln barely able to stop her from hitting the floor. Jackson is right there but it is Abby that takes charge of the situation. "Lets get her to a room and check things out. She needs a sonogram for the baby and we need an IV. She is probably just dehydrated and drained."

Jackson turns to us and says, "I know you want to see Clarke, but she is still in recovery. It might take a while before her room is ready. Octavia ordered a private room for her. I will find you when it is ready, but it will be a while before she wakes up." 

I nod and help Lexa back to a seat. I don't quite understand everything that Octavia said about Clarke, but Abby will explain it better later. It seems that we still have a bit of a wait, but Clarke is still with us. I will pray to the spirits that it stays that way.

Jackson's POV

As Lincoln lays Octavia on the bed. Harper, one of our best ER nurses, hooks up an IV just as Gina, one of our newer nurses, comes in rolling a sonogram machine. Gina quietly leaves the room after she hooks up the machine, but Harper stays. I would expect nothing less, as she is a close friend of Octavia's.

Octavia wakes up and looks at the room, "What's going on here?"

Lincoln kisses the top of her forehead and says, "You passed out, hodnes. I caught you but we want to make sure the baby is ok. Jackson and Abby think it will be fine. They both said that it was just probably exhaustion and dehydration, but we want to make sure."

Octavia nods as Abby warms the gel and I bring the wand over. Gently running the wand over her stomach, I stop as it lands over the baby, the heartbeat strong, the baby kicking up a storm and I know that their little girl is going to be just fine.

I look at Octavia and say, "The good news here is that the baby is ok and so is her mother."

Before I can finish my thoughts Abby reaches over, squeezes Octavia's hand and says, "I saw you were exhausted, I should have made you at least sit down to tell me about Clarke."

Octavia squeezes Abby's hand back and says, "It's ok. If it had been someone that I love, I would want to know and I wouldn't have wanted any detail left out."

"That being out of the way, here is my bad news. It seems that your amniotic fluid is just under what it should be. I see no issues with the baby, but the situation should be monitored. I am suggesting your appointments with Arizona be increased to once a week, just for observation. I also want you to stay overnight just to rest and get more fluids in you. There is however one issue I will not waver on." I tell Octavia.

"I am not going on bed rest." Octavia interrupts.

"Good thing I didn't say anything about bed rest. However, I am pulling you off surgeries until you have the baby. You can still make rounds and consult, but we can not have you passing out in an OR." I tell her.

"I can agree with that, not that I am happy about it." Octavia says quietly.

I am about to leave, when Octavia stops me, "Wait."

I turn back around and ask, "What is it?"

"You should stay, all of you. I asked Harper to find me when she finished with her surgery. While in the ER I heard that Finn was patched up on scene and taken directly to jail, though Lexa did a real number on him. Harper was assisting Meredith with the other gunman's surgery." Octavia says.

I look around the room and I know that there is nothing that I can do to stop this, but I have to try. "We can not talk about a patient with people that do not work at the hospital or that do not have privileges here. It breaks all the rules of patient confidentiality."

"Hipaa laws be damned. This will not leave the room. Lincoln will find out eventually and Abby should know that this man will never be able to cause harm to her family ever again." Harper says.

I sigh and say, "Continue."

"The gunman's name is Jason Rattman. He had ties to Finn through his parents' law firm. I believe that the only police weapon discharged on the scene was Indra's. Let's just say it was a magic bullet." Harper says.

She takes a deep breath and continues, "The 9mm bullet entered his back and ricocheted off his right shoulder blade. It clipped the spine thus shattering it. Then it glanced off the upper right ribs and exited out of his left armpit. It bypassed all major organs, but as everyone in this room knows. The damage to the spine could never be repaired. If he pulls through, he will live his life in a long term medical facility, paralyzed from the shoulders down." 

Abby closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them again, tears silently flowing down her cheeks, "Thank you, Harper." She says and walks out of the room.

"I hope she will be ok. My decision was made when I dropped off dinner for the boys at the garage. I was there when the call to Raven and Anya came in. I have known them for four years. I knew something happened, especially to Clarke, but never knew exactly until that moment. Clarke deserved better. Now she has that chance. If it later costs me my job, then so be it." Harper says.

I place a hand on Harper's shoulder, "It won't cost you your job. I know Abby well. What you brought her was peace of mind and nothing could ever replace that. Besides, I kept her secret for over four years. I knew that Clarke and Raven didn't die." I tell them before walking out the door.

One week later still Jackson's POV 

I just finished eating lunch with Abby and we are walking back to Clarke's room when we see both the woods and rest of the Griffin family outside of Clarke's room. 

Anya comes up to me and says, "We were just about to page you. Lexa kicked us all out of the room and locked the door. It's been silent there for over twenty minutes."

I am pulling my Keys out of my pocket, heading towards the door to open it, when the most hauntingly beautiful voice is heard. At the first words of the song all in the hallway freeze. By the time the chorus hits Abby and Amara are both collapsed on the floor sobbing. 

I feel the tears flowing down my cheeks as I look around and see not one dry eye in the hallway. A moment or two after the song ends, we hear a loud crash from the room and voices through the door. I reach the keys up to the lock on the door and open it.

Gustus's POV

It has been four days since the shooting. Lexa has not left Clarke's room and Clarke has not woken up. Octavia and Abby keep saying that she is doing good. They say that she will wake up soon, maybe in a few days and I hope so. I have been visiting the hospital with Lincoln and Indra. I am not sure that Lexa can take much more. 

Today Lexa called Heda and told him to bring her guitar to the hospital. Jarrah and I just arrived with it, and are opening the door to Clarke's room now. Lexa jumps up and grabs the guitar case from Jarrah's hand and says, "Thanks dad."

She opens the case, sits back down and starts strumming a few chords. Octavia almost kicked her out today. Instead she gave her an ultimatum, she would eat when food was brought and she would use the shower once a day in Clarke's bathroom. I have the look in Lexa's eyes before. She was not going to leave the room and it would be a fight if she was forced to.

Abby walks in and takes the chair on the opposite side of Clarke's bed and Jarrah looks at Lexa, "Gustus and I are going to go get coffee. We will bring some back for you." He tells her.

Abby turns to Jarrah and says, "Thank you." While Lexa just nods her head.

We head down the hall to the cafeteria to meet Indra and Lincoln. Jarrah wants to talk about options. We sit at a table in the far right of the room, where no one can hear us.

"Indra, tell me about Jason Rattman." Jarrah asks, wasting no time.

"Jason was an active duty police officer. Six years ago, he was suspected of killing his wife and two year old son. There had also been claims that he was beating her for quite a while. It was almost an open and shut case. He only got off because there was no body found. Finnigan Collins sr. and his wife Janine were his lawyers. Young Finn started blabbing the moment he was in cuffs. Florida has found their bodies and arrested Finn's parents. However, because of a certain magic bullet. Mr. Rattman will never stand trial. He will be months in the hospital only to be sent to a long care medical facility. He is paralized from the neck down."

Lincoln looks up and says, "You knew the moment you fired your gun."

"I knew and I aimed for exactly that shoulder blade. It was still all about angles and I would do it again." Indra says.

Lincoln shakes his head and says, "I would have as well if I had the same shot. We do what we can to protect our people."

Jarrah then turns to Me and asks, "Now tell me about the situation with Finn."

"Finn is in the county lock up right now. I have a trial scheduled with Judge Landers. She will definitely be on board with the transfer to state, while he waits for trial. From there, Mikky will take care of it. If all goes to plan Mikky will be scheduled for release the day Finn shows up. He deserves justice for his daughter, Janie and his son-in-law Tommy. It was determined that the bullets that killed them were from Finn's gun. Junie is taking care of little Tommy until Mikky gets out." I tell them.

"Good, justice will be served and not only will our people be safe, but so will my family." Jarrah says.

"If Finn somehow got out, even on release twenty years from now, he would still go after Clarke and Lexa, as well as any kids they may one day have." Indra says.

"Thank you, my friends, for keeping my family safe." Jarrah says.

I place my hand on his shoulder and say, "No thanks is ever needed, Heda. Trikru will always protect their people."

Everyone at the table nods as we stand to leave, stopping for a refill of coffee and to grab one for Lexa and Abby. Everything is in place and soon Clarke will wake up. Then the healing for all will truly begin.

Lexa's POV

Abby joins us in the waiting room as soon as she finishes with Octavia. I turn to her and ask, "Are Octavia and the baby ok."

I can tell she has been crying, but so have we all. I would hate for Clarke to wake up and for us to give her bad news on the doctor that saved her. "They will both be fine with some rest." Abby says. 

We continue to wait in silence after that, until a few minutes later when Jackson joins us. We all stand as he places a hand on Abby's shoulder, "Harper informed me that Clarke has been moved to her room. She assures me that all is going as it should be. However, visiting hours are from 8am to 8pm."

"Are you trying to say that we can't see her?" I ask him and I can feel the venom in my voice.

Jackson shakes his head and says, "What I am saying, is that there is always an exception to the rules. I can not let all of you in. Tonight I think most of you should go home or to a hotel. It will be some time before Clarke even wakes up. Abby and Jake can visit her and bring one other person for tonight. One person can stay nights with her if they choose to."

I close my eyes for a moment, thinking that they are going to take Raven, after all she is Clarke's sister. All I know is that I have to see her. Then Abby turns to mom and asks, "Can you see to a room for Jake and I, as well as another one for Emori and Murphy, at the closest hotel?"

"We will take care of it Abby. You should go see Clarke. The rest of us will get some sleep." Mom tells her.

Everyone turns to leave, as I just stand there. I can't leave. I have to see Clarke. Jackson and Jake start walking down the hall and then Abby turns to me and says, "Come on Lexa. I know Clarke would probably want you with us."

I stand there stunned for a moment before I quickly catch up with them. Jackson stops outside room 307, turns to Abby and says, "You have two hours and then two of you will have to go home for the night. You can return in the morning. I won't set limits to the amount of people visiting during the day. Octavia will probably be checking on Clarke in the morning, but there will be people in and out monitoring her through the night."

"Thank you, Jackson, for everything." Abby tells him.

"You would do it all for me as well, Abby. Thanks never is and never will be needed between the two of us." Jackson says as he walks away.

We walk in the room Jake is in the lead. As soon as I step in the room, I freeze. I look at Clarke, tubes running out of her body, machines beeping loudly in the background, as I just stand there. Never in my life have I ever wanted to take someone's place as I do now. 

Jake takes me by the hand and leads me over to the bed and says,"Two years ago, I met this young lady that I was building a course for. The moment I saw her the first time, it struck something deep inside of me. I didn't know what it was at the time, but it was powerful. I have always wondered what happened to that girl. It seems like she found something similar in my own little girl. I look at the two of you and I see a strength that is rare. You are strong Lexa and so is my little girl. You will both get through this, I have no doubt about that."

I lean back into him as he wraps his arms around me from behind. It reminds me of my dad comforting me when I was little. I feel the tears run down my face, thinking Klark laik yuj gona, over and over in my mind.

"Mr. Griffin, I just love her so much." I tell him as the tears keep flowing.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Clarke is strong. She will come out of this. I have no doubts." Jake says.

"I have never wanted to kill anyone in my life, but I want to kill him." I tell him.

"I know, Lexa. We all do, but for now he is locked away and can not hurt anyone again." Jake says.

It seems like no time has passed when Abby pulls me into her arms and says, "I know you will watch over our baby tonight. Take care of her, Lexa."

I pull back, looking into her eyes, "I will Abby. I am not going anywhere, not now, not ever."

She leads me over to the chair next to the bed, "You should also get some rest, the chair reclines. We will be here in the morning." She tells me as they walk out of the door.

Looking over at Clarke, I know sleep is definately not coming tonight. I can't believe Abby and Jake let me stay instead of one of them. Truth is though, if they hadn't, I would still stay the night, just outside of the room.

3 days later still Lexa's POV

It's been three days now, and I still see no change in Clarke, even if Abby and Octavia tell us that her stats keep going up. Octavia is here, making her rounds and checking up on Clarke. 

She turns to leave the room but before for she makes it she does an about face, a determined look on her face. She looks at me and says, "Empleni. You know with most patients I could just send them home to get some rest. You are Trikru though and being engaged to Lincoln I know just how stubborn you are. You haven't slept, eaten, or cleaned yourself up in three days, Lexa. So the way I see it, you have two choices here."

"What are you trying to say here, because I am not leaving Clarke." I tell her, glaring at her.

She matches my glare and says, "I know you don't want to leave. So here is what you are going to do. Your father is bringing you clean clothes. When he gets here you will shower in Clarke's bathroom. You will do this everyday. I will have food brought up from the cafeteria three times a day and you will eat all of it. You will also sleep, the nurses will let me know if you have been sleeping on the recliner."

"What if I don't do any of that?" I ask her.

"I will call security and have them escort you from the premises. Do we have a deal?" Octavia says.

"I will take your deal, but I don't like it. I am not leaving Clarke." I tell her.

"Good, I will have lunch sent within the hour." Octavia says as she leaves the room.

Its just after I eat my lunch that I call dad, "Dad, you are bringing clothes from the house. Could you bring me my guitar? Clarke likes it when I play." I ask him.

"I am just leaving your room now, baby. I will grab it. Is there anything else that I can get you?" Dad says.

"No dad, that's all I need." I tell him as I hang up.

It is a few hours later when there is a knock at Clarke's door. "Enter." I say wondering who could be knocking.

I look up just in time for a body to slam into me, "Wexa, Gigi said Clarke was hurt and she was going to see her. I had to come too." He whispered to me.

I glance at Gigi before looking down at Mikey and ask him, "Why are we whispering?"

"Gigi said Clarke would be sleeping and we have to let her get some more rest." He whispers back. 

"Yes, Clarke is sleeping, but we can talk if we use our inside voices." I tell him.

I glance at his hand and see that he has a drawing that he is holding. "What's this little man?" I ask him.

"Clarke wanted us to draw a picture of our superhero. I don't have one I have two. She told me I could draw both of em. So I did. I had to bring it to her, so that she can see it when she wakes up." He tells me.

"It might be awhile before she wakes up." I tell him.

"That's ok, Wexa. Gigi says sometimes superheroes can get hurt and will need lots and lots of rest, so that they can help people again." He tells me.

"Gigi said that. What else did she say?" I ask him.

"She said that sometimes a superhero needs hugs and kisses to help their strength grow." He says hugging me again.

"Gigi is right. Hugs and kisses always give people strength. Would you like to give Clarke a hug?" I ask him.

"It won't hurt her?" He asks.

"You have to be very gentle and you can't touch any of the wires, but I think a hug from you would bring her lots of strength." I tell him.

It looks like he is thinking about it for a minute, before he nods. I carry him over to the bed and he leans over giving her the gentlest of hugs, before placing a kiss on her cheek. "She will be better soon now that she has gotten strength from hugs and kisses." He tells me.

We sit down and talk for a bit before Gigi pulls me in for a hug and says, "I have to pick up the other youngins. You hang in there, Lexa. Clarke is strong. She will be up before we know it."

"I love you, Wexa. Tell Clarke that I love her too." Mikey says after giving me another hug.

"I will buddy. You take care of Gigi." I say as they walk out of the room.

It has now been a week and I am slowly losing my mind. I just kicked everyone out of the room and locked the door. I finished the song I have been writing for Clarke and I am not sure if I want anyone else to hear it.

I lean over and kiss Clarke on her forehead, before taking the guitar out of its case. I lay the case on the sofa behind my chair. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and begin.

Hold me closer  
Don't let me go over  
Hold me closer

Hmm lock it away  
Keep my heart at your place  
Pull me closer

Cause anytime or place  
I'd be your shield  
When you feel like  
You ain't got the fight  
In you to heal  
And you are   
weak in defeat  
I need you to know

Baby I would go  
To war for you  
Build an army  
If you need me to  
Cause losing me is better  
Than losing you

Don't you know that  
I would die for you   
If I knew that you would  
Make it through  
Cause losing me Is better than losing you

Fast car and no breaks  
You're the rush that I crave  
Drive me insane

Coz you're the air   
inside my lungs  
Suffocating   
When you're gone  
I'm a mess and it's all wrong   
Without you here  
Oh nothings clear  
And I need you to know

Baby I would go   
to war for you  
Build an army  
If you needed me to yeah  
Cause losing me is better  
Than losing you 

Don't you know that  
I would die for you  
If I knew that you would   
Make it through   
Cause losing me is better   
Than losing you 

It's better than losing you  
You, you, losing you

Baby I would go  
To war for you  
Build an army  
If you needed me to yeah   
Cause losing me is better  
than losing you 

Don't you know that   
I would die for you   
If I knew that you would   
Make it through   
Cause losing me is better   
Than losing you 

It's better than losing you  
You, you, losing you

After I finish the song, tears flowing down my face, I take a moment before I open my eyes. When I do, all I can see is blue, the most beautiful shade of blue there is. I blink, not really believing what I am seeing. 

There is Clarke, with her bright eyes, tears cascading down her cheeks. I quickly stand, the guitar dropping to the floor. I reach up, genly cupping her cheek in my hand and say, "I thought I lost you."

"My hero always catches me." She says as I kiss her cheek, the door slamming open behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off with giving credit to the song and its writer. The title of the song is losing you by wonho. 
> 
> From the beginning I always knew I would be using this song and when. It also struck me on just how much that I could see Lexa writing it and singing it to Clarke.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even if researching it really stressed out. The medical aspect on specfic injuries is something that takes me a while to understand. 
> 
> If I don't understand something it makes it just that much harder to write. Thank Lockie my love, for being there. With endless questions and endless support.
> 
> With all that being said, I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Kacie


	11. Chapter 11 "Freedom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a wake and she needs to know what all happened.

Chapter 11 "Freedom"

Octavia's POV 

Today is supposed to be my day off, but I had to come check on Clarke. I won't be here long. I got the phone call a few hours ago, from Harper, saying that she was awake. I remember the first time I heard Clarke's name mentioned. I just started dating Lincoln when he decided to work with his mom. I was just finishing my residency and going into trauma. It made me fall even more in love with him. It was his passion and drive that did it. 

He wanted to help women be able to live their lives without fear. He said that if he had to put every bastard away that harmed a woman or child he would do it. This all came about because of a news story on Clarke and Raven. 

Clarke lived in fear of the next time Finn was angry or drunk that he would hit her again. Then the first time she tried to leave, he beat her so bad she should have died. Raven should have as well. I found out later that the only reason that neither of them did die, is because of one Abby Griffin.

She was the only surgeon available the night it happened. She had them brought to the same OR. She was halfway through stitching Clarke's back and Raven's surgery as well, when she realized who she was working on. There was just too much damage and blood to tell at the time.

Jackson came in halfway through it and started to work on Clarke. Which is about the time that Abby noticed how severe the damage to Raven's was. Raven is lucky that she wasn't paralized from the waist down. 

Jackson told us about that night. He said it was the day he believed in miracles. Of course, he was only one of the few that knew that they survived. Jake and Abby knew what it meant when the police couldn't find Finn. They knew both girls would never be safe till he was found. I place a hand on my stomach, just thinking about what I would do if something happened to mine and Lincoln's baby. 

I knew Lincoln was working on Clarke's case. He couldn't tell me all the details, but it didn't really shock me that she was alive. I see it everyday at the hospital. Survivors of abuse do not always have many other options. Many kill themselves, in order to not have to look over their shoulders for the rest of their lives.

I walk up to the nurses desk and see Harper. She already has Clarke's file ready for me, but I can see that she wants to talk a minute. "Her whole family was in the hallway when she woke up. Lexa had locked them out." Harper says.

I frown upon hearing that and ask, "Why would she do that?"

Harper smiles sadly and says, "I think she was worried that Clarke wouldn't ever wake up."

"I could see her withdrawing further into herself each day that there appeared to be no change in Clarke's condition. So what happened next." I ask her, knowing there is more that she wants to say.

"Jackson was just coming to check on her, when he ran into the family. After talking to them for a few minutes, he went to unlock the door and that's when we all heard it." Harper says.

I look at her, after glancing at Clarke's chart, I notice a sad smile on her face and a tear running down her cheek. I place a hand on her shoulder and she shakes her head and continues, "Lexa must have hit the intercom button next to the call button, because we heard the most chillingly beautiful voice come out of the speakers. She was singing a song no one has ever heard before. There wasn't a dry eye on the floor."

"Lexa was singing to Clarke?" I ask her.

"She was, but when the song ended, there was a crash from the room. I ran up behind the family, just as Jackson opened the door. Clarke was awake and both Lexa and her were kissing. It was the sweetest moment that I have ever seen." Harper says.

I smile before I ask, "So what was the crash?"

Harper laughs and says, "Lexa's guitar was on the floor, broken in half. She must have dropped it when she saw that Clarke was awake."

I could see Lincoln doing the same, if he played the guitar. "So where is the family now?" I ask her.

"Clarke saw her mom yawning and told everyone to go get some rest. She told them that she wasn't going anywhere." Harper says.

"So everyone just left.?" I ask her.

"Well not everyone. You know Lexa would never leave, but everyone else did." Harper says.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to have to have security brought in, if Lexa didn't get some rest. Anyways, I better go check on them." I tell her, while walking to Clarke's room.

I open the door to see Lexa fast asleep in the recliner, hand still holding onto Clarke's. I think that is the most peaceful look I have seen on her face ever. Clarke, herself is awake, just laying there watching Lexa sleep. However, when the door closes, a bit too loudly, Lexa jerks awake and Clarke turns to me. "Hello, Clarke. I am Dr. Blake. I was the one that performed your surgery." I tell her.

Lexa puts the chair down and stands next to the bed. Clarke turns to me and says, "You were at the restaurant, with Lincoln and his family."

It is not a question but a statement. "I was there. Lincoln is my fiance. It is a good thing I was there, or you wouldn't have made it to the ambulance." I tell her.

I try to be very honest with my patients. Clarke glances over at Lexa before asking, "How bad was it? No one will tell me."

I nod before saying, "That is probably for the best. I usually want to be able to tell the patient myself. I won't lie to you. It was bad. Your heart stopped three times. The bullet nicked your liver before embedding into your pelvic bone. A bone shard made a tear in your right ovary. I was able to repair both with minimal damage."

She closes her eyes and I know she is trying to process it all. She knows more than most people do, with her mom being a surgeon. At one time she was also accepted into medical school. Finally she takes a deep breath and asks, "How long was I out?"

"You were out for a week. After the first forty-eight hours, I knew you would make it." I tell her.

Clarke turns to Lexa and says, "You should be in Vegas."

Lexa takes Clarke's hand and kisses it, before saying, "I am where I am needed to be."

Clarke looks like she is going to argue with Lexa, but instead she just sighs, "We can talk about that later."

She then turns back to me and asks, "How long will I be here and much therapy will I need?"

"I looked over your chart before I came in. You will be here at least another ten to fourteen days. As for therapy, with your injuries, it will take at least four to five months. Raven said something about Dr. Nyko. He is really the best in the area. He does remarkable work and so does his daughter Echo." I say.

"I think that is something everyone in this room can agree on." Clarke says as she tries to stifle a yawn.

"I can see you need more rest. It is my day off and I just wanted to check up on you. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning. Harper will be here for the night, if you need anything." I tell her.

"Yes, sleep is good." She says as her eyes are already closing.

"Thank you, Dr. Blake." Lexa says.

"Call me Octavia. I will be Trikru soon." I tell her.

"You are already one of our strongest warriors, Octavia." Lexa says as I walk out of the room.

Walking to the elevators, I think to myself that I don't believe that for a second. I believe that the strongest two warriors are in the room that I just left.

Clarke's POV 

Sitting in the restaurant, I could listen to Lexa talk all night, especially about her people. It is short lived though, when Finn shows up with someone else, both of them with guns. I have never been so scared in my life.

For once though, I wasn't scared for myself. I was scared for all the other people in the restaurant, but mostly scared for Lexa. "There you are, princess. If you come with me now, no one else has to get hurt." He says, his grin is almost feral.

Standing up from the table, I glance at Lexa as she shakes her head. Finn grabs my wrist and pulls me against him while Lexa jumps up. Pulling me tighter, he wraps his hand around my chest, playing with my breasts as he swings the gun in Lexa's direction. Finn's hand moves slightly down my stomach to my center as he says, "I will be taking my slut back now, pity I don't have time to make you watch, before I kill you."

As he leans down, he runs his tongue down my cheek, never keeping his eyes off Lexa. It is then that I hear the gun go off, Lexa clutching her stomach, as she crumples to the ground.

I bolt up in bed, screaming out Lexa's name. A hand touches mine, oh so gently and I glance over to see Lexa talking to me softly, a concerned look in her eyes. I close my eyes a moment, taking slow deep breaths, glad the panic didn't fully set in. When I open them, I can concentrate on what Lexa is saying. "It's ok, you're safe. I am here." She says, over and over again.

A few seconds later, Harper comes in, more than likely having heard my screams. I focus on Lexa for a moment, the tapping of her fingers on my wrist, her soft voice, as my breathing calms even more. It is then that the excruciating pain hits me, tears forming in my eyes, whimpers coming out of my mouth and I know I tore something.

Breathing through the pain, squeezing Lexa's hand, "I am ok. I think I tore something though." I tell them.

Harper gently pulls the covers down, the inside spotted with blood and says, "I will look into that. If the stitches popped then I can take care of it, but anything worse and I will have to call Dr. Jackson."

I nod at her while still squeezing Lexa's hand. I lay back down in the bed, glancing at my stomach, seeing where I bled through. Harper carefully pulls the tape off the bandage and says, "Looks like you popped two stitches. I am just going to get a few things from the drawer and fix you right up."

True to her word, Harper is back with the rolling cart, the tray on top with everything that she needs. It only takes her a few minutes and she is placing a bandage on it. "You know, it's a bit of a different situation, but I used to have nightmares. I still do sometimes. It helps to have someone in the bed with you." Harper says.

"You're right, it does help." I tell her.

Lexa looks a bit unsure, "Are you sure I won't hurt her?" She asks Harper.

"If you are careful of her IV, and of her stomach, then it should be fine. Jolting up in bed or thrashing from a nightmare can cause much worse damage than a few popped stitches." Harper tells Lexa.

Harper cleans up the tray, putting everything back where it belongs and heads towards the door. Just before she opens it, she turns around and says, "Oh, and Clarke, I am really glad you are ok. The boys wanted to tell you the same as well."

"Thank you, Harper. I appreciate it, very much so." I tell her.

I turn back to Lexa, bringing her hand up to my lips, kissing it gently and ask, "Can you hold me, please? It feels like it's been forever."

She only hesitates for a moment before carefully joining me. I lay my head on her chest as she kisses the top of my head and asks, "Am I hurting you?" 

"No, you never have." I tell her.

"I love you, Clarke. We should get some sleep." She says while yawning.

"We should. I am so tired. Tomorrow though you are going to tell me everything." I say.

"Ok, I will, if you are up to it." She says.

"I will be. I love you Lexa." I tell her sleepily.

It is early morning when I wake back up. I can tell that Lexa has been up a while. Harper must have come and gone. There is a fresh cup of ice water on my table. Lexa leans down and kisses my lips gently, before helping me sit up more, to get a drink. 

I lay back down on her chest, taking her hand in mine. I need to find out exactly what happened after I was shot. I have to know that Finn or his friend won't be coming back. "What happened after I got shot?" I ask her.

Lexa stiffens against for just a moment, then relaxes a bit before saying, "Finn was arrested. His trial is set to start in a few months. Indra shot Jason, who is a retired police officer. He is paralized from the neck down."

"Was there anyone else hurt?" I ask her.

"A waitress and a busboy were killed by Finn. Jason, his friend, shot three others, but all three are fine." Lexa says.

I take a deep breath, knowing that there is something she isn't telling me. "Who were the three that were shot?" I ask her.

"Lincoln was shot in the arm by Jason, it went right through. Artigas jumped in front of Octavia, when Finn turned the gun on him. The bullet barely grazed his head." She tells me.

"Who else was shot, Lexa?" I ask her, part of me already knowing the answer.

She kisses the top of my head before she answers, "I was, but it just left a small burn on my arm. I am fine."

"Tell me more about the couple that died." I ask her.

"Janie and Tommy were Trikru. They have a four year old. Janie has a father that is in prison. Mikka was leaving a bar one night and was witness to a man raping a young girl, about Janie's age at the time. He saved her, but he also lost control, beating the man. The man almost lost his life. He got a six year sentence that ends in about a month. Janie and her family were here to visit and later take him home." Lexa tells me.

"I am sorry. None of this should have happened. Who is taking care of their child?" I ask her.

Lexa brings her hand up, looking into my eyes as she pushes back the hair that has fallen into my eyes. "Junie is taking care of little Tommy. Mikka will take him home when he is released." She tells me.

We sit in silence for a little while, before I squeeze her hand and ask, "So why are you not in Vegas?"

Lexa shakes her head and says, "There was no way that I could have competed, knowing you were here, fighting for your life. I meant what I said, I am right where I need to be."

I never want to be the cause of her not making her dreams a reality. Sighing deeply, "It is everything you have worked for. You should have been there, following your dreams." I tell her.

I feel something wet on my cheeks and look up to see Lexa crying. Her voice quivers as she speaks, "My dreams mean nothing if you are not there to share them. I will go back next year. If I had gone I wouldn't have been able to compete, not with my heart back here." 

She lays there quietly for a few minutes as tears well up in my eyes as well. Eventually, after taking a deep breath, she says, "Losing you would have killed me. I can not live in a world in which you are not there."

I gently kiss her lips and say, "I can't either. In my dream last night, you were the one Finn shot. I screamed as you fell to the ground, Finn dragging me away. That is my biggest fear. What if he breaks out and comes after both of us. I can't lose you."

"You will never lose me. As for Finn, I don't think we will have to worry about him." She says.

"I will always worry about him. I hate that you and others have been hurt because of his fixation on me." I tell her quietly.

"You don't have to worry about his parents getting him out. He turned on them. He talked about the cover up they were all involved in, Jason killing his wife and daughter. As for Finn, he has two counts of murder and twelve counts of attemted murder, among other charges. That is if he even makes it to trial." She says turning her head to look at the wall.

I reach up, turning her head back to me and ask, "What do you mean if he makes it to trial?"

"In Trikru, there are certain things that we take care of on our own. No one has mentioned anything to me directly, but they did mention that Finn has a trial coming in a few days. Gustus has requested that Finn be moved to a more secure facility. It is the prison that Mikka is in. The judge is Trikru, it will go through." She says.

"What does that mean?" I ask her.

"It means that Finn will more than likely never see trial. It will be set up to where Mikka receives justice for his family. Finn is a danger, not only to you and me, but anyone we are close to. Trikru always protects its own." She tells me.

I close my eyes, for a minute thinking how wrong all of this is. Then I think of the people Finn has harmed and could still harm if he was to ever get out. Cupping her cheek, I look into her eyes, "In most cases, just the idea would upset me, but in this one it does not. Finn hurt many people and given even half a chance, he would never stop." I tell her.

Lexa kisses my cheek and says, "Many years ago, things like this were common. Today things are different and these methods are rarely used. It has actually never happened in my lifetime, but there are stories of my fathers generation. Though if it were not already going to happen, I would fight for it. I want my people safe. I want you safe as well. I would do anything to make that possible."

I am about to say something else when the door opens and in walks Octavia. She glances at the two of us in the bed together and says, "Normally I would not allow this, but I talked to Harper as she was leaving. She told me about popping your stitches after a nightmare, so I will let it continue."

Octavia looks at my chart a moment before she gathers things to check my bandage. Lexa kisses me on the forehead and gets up, never letting go of my hand. After Octavia finishes putting clean bandages on my stomach she says, "Harper has done a good job fixing you up. However, I want to run a scan to make sure nothing inside was damaged. Also, I want you to start walking some during the next few days. Just around the room, maybe to the bathroom and back to the bed, but only when you have someone to lean on. I don't want you falling. By the end of next week I hope to see you walking the hall."

Lexa frowns and asks, "It's not too soon is it?"

Octavia shakes her head and says, "Nope, as long as Clarke has someone to help her out of bed and keep her steady. It will help make sure her muscles don't deteriorate, but she should go slow. It will be painful and it will make her tired, but it will also help her recover more quickly."

It isn't long before Octavia leaves. Lexa's family and mine start piling into the room. I missed mom and dad so much. However, this visit is short lived, for when lunch time arrives, they all leave for a few hours.

Lexa and I are just finishing eating lunch when Murphy and Emori show up. Murphy and I have known each other since elementary school. I would never call us best friends, Murphy never let anyone close enough for that. "Hey Clarke." He says as he walks into the room.

I can tell he has been crying. His eyes are puffy and red. I have never known him to cry. Maybe, he hid it like I hid the things that Finn did. "Hey, Murphy. I never did get a chance to tell you thank you. You saved my life and Raven's." I tell him.

He hangs his head and says, "I should have done something sooner. I knew what was going on and I didn't help. After dad died, mom blamed me and there were many times she took that anger out on me."

I reach over and squeeze his hand, "There wasn't much you could have done. I had to be ready to leave. Besides you acted when it counted." I tell him.

"Then we went to your funeral and I thought that I was too late. I spent over four years thinking that. That if I had helped you sooner, then you wouldn't have died. When I saw your picture on Twitter, I was angry at your parents for lying to everyone. It took a while to realize that they had no choice. Then all we could do was worry, because we knew that with your picture out there, that Finn would find you." He says.

I look at him, shaking my head and say, "Murphy, I will say this again, none of it was your fault. For the longest time, I blamed myself. Your mom, Finn, they both had something inside of them that was broken. They chose to let their demons out and that is on them, not us."

He nods his head and asks, "So what do we do now, Clarke?"

I glance at Lexa and smile before turning back to him to reply, "Now we get the chance to heal and truly live."

He smiles and says, "I think that I can do that now."

Murphy turns to Lexa and says, "Emori and I have been staying with your parents. Come to find out, many years ago, Emori's great grandfather was banished from Trikru. Your father has lifted her family banishment and offered me a test to join you. I am not sure I understand what that means. Maybe you could tell me."

"Normally the test is two parts. The first one will test where your morals lie. The second is a fight. You are not expected to win the fight. It is more about a test in courage. There is then a ceremony afterwards. However, I will talk to my father. In my eyes, you have passed both tests already." Lexa tells him.

John smiles and asks, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I really think so. You showed bravery when you protected your friends, even though it could have meant your own life. You also didn't let what happened to you in your childhood change your heart. I can see that your heart is good. You will make Trikru that much stronger if you decide to join us. The choice will be yours." Lexa tells him.

Emori wraps her arms around his waist as he says, "I never felt that I truly belonged anywhere."

Lexa reaches across the bed and puts her hand on Murphy's shoulder and says, "The choice is yours, but regardless of that choice, you have people that will always be with you when needed. You have a place, always."

Murphy nods his head, tears resting just at the edge of his eyelashes, as he turns to leave. He probably needs some time to process things. Emori will help him, of that I have no doubts.

It is two weeks later, that I find myself in my room with Lexa packing up everything. I am checking out of the hospital as soon as my paperwork shows up. I managed to get Lexa to leave the hospital a few times, to go out to dinner with her parents or mine, though it wasn't easy. 

It's not that I don't want to be with her all the time, because I do. I just want her to not be stuck in one room for so long. We did manage to walk outside in the hospital gardens a few times this week, but I know it wasn't enough. Lexa is meant to be always moving, whether it be inside or outside. 

Jarrah and my dad show up and without a word, start taking the bags that Lexa has packed. We are stopping to see Junie on the way back to Lexa's house. I wasn't sure that I was ready to step back into the restaurant again, but decided that I have nothing to fear anymore. I am still having dreams about Finn, but they no longer have the effect on me that they used to. I think the difference is that I know that I am safe.

Mikey and Gigi have visited a few times. Mikey always brings me a new picture of his favorite superheroes. I don't feel like a superhero, but I love his visits. Mikey always brings an innocent joy with him. I don't think that anyone could spend five minutes with him and not fall in love.

The door opening brings me out of my thoughts and I smile as Harper and Octavia come in with my paperwork. "Octavia here tells me you are leaving us today." Harper says.

I smile and say, "Don't get me wrong here, you both have made being here better. However, I want to sleep in a more comfortable bed, besides the food here isn't exactly my favorite."

Octavia looks at me and says, "I may be letting you get out of this popsicle stand, but I am not letting you go easily. I expect to see you both at lunch next week."

She hands me the paperwork, and I smile before asking, "Who would skip out on a bbq, with Lincoln manning the grill?"

We talk a few more minutes before Harper brings me a wheelchair. Before I know it I am being wheeled outside and loaded into Lexa's jeep. My dad's playlist playing, the wind whipping through my hair and I can't help but feel free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters were a bit rough for our girls. It was time for them to rest some. They both needed it. 
> 
> Mochof, ai tombon. Your love and support keep me going otaim.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter as much I did while writing it.
> 
> Kacie


End file.
